EL ULTIMO VALS
by Yelmar Doker
Summary: La mejor etapa de su vida se convertirá en la peor vivencia. Se tocaran temas de Anorexia y bulimia. Como tambien problemas con las drogas y el alchool. Posible violencia en el transcurso de este fanfic. SASUNARU YAOI
1. Chapter 1

EL ÚLTIMO VALS

Prologo

Llanto.

La conmoción se suscito en cuestión de segundos. La cantidad de personas que ahora corría por los pasillos de hospital era exageradamente alarmante. No tardaron en llegar gente de seguridad para controlar a la gran aglomeración de tanto hombres como mujeres, y estos a su vez, eran los causantes de gritos, llanto y todo el escándalo que arrasaba con la tranquilidad del lugar.

Miradas inquisitorias se veían por lo largo del corredor, obviamente curiosas y curiosos que veían aquel dramático espectáculo.

Solo entonces, se pudo divisar la camilla en donde se veia claramente, se llevaba a un joven aparentemente inconciente. Se le movilizaba de modo apresurado, para posteriormente ser atendido por los médicos que ya esperaban en la sala de operación. Llevaba puesto una mascarilla en el rostro para poder suministrarle oxigeno.

—¿¡Que le pasa!? ¿! Adonde se lo llevan!?

Mas sin embargo el demandante grito fue ignorado. No había mucho tiempo y los paramedicos y enfermeras se enfrentaban a la lucha de poder llegar a tiempo y así salvar la vida del inconciente muchacho

Opresión.

El corazón latia. Aún respiraba, pero su vida se extingia con cada segundo que el mundo daba rienda suelta al tiempo. No iba a lograrlo y lo sabia muy bien.

Estaba semiinconsciente. Podía oír los gritos desgarradores, una mano que apretaba la suya, como si le suplicara inconcientemente que resistiera. Que no se diera por vencido.

Ese momento de angustia. De miedo y pánico.

Odio.

Un manto oscuro se apodero de todos sus sentidos. Le conforto, y luego se lo llevo a un lugar lejano, donde solo él podía seguir existiendo.

—¡NARUTO!

La escasa luz del fondo, se fue acercando, materializandose en algo mas grande.

Solo una puerta se interponia.

Y fue abierta para dejar pasar a los paramédicos, enfermeros y... el cuerpo sin vida de Naruto Uzumaki.

.

.

.

.

CAPÍTULO I

Seis meses antes.

Su cuerpo lo insto a seguir el compás de la musica. Estuvo realmente concentrado. Una mano suya se aferraba a la cintura de la chica, la que en esos instantes no tenia ningún problema en seguir los movimientos de vals.

Uno, dos, tres...

Se estaba esforzando. Claramente se estaba extralimitando con la insistente petición de su prima. No obstante, le costaba. Por naturaleza era algo torpe y no tenia experiencia con ese tipo de bailes.

El prefería moverse a lo loco: Saltar, gritar, correr...

Por alguna razón se sentía incomodo con esa situación.

Si bien no estaba mucha gente, estos eran personas que no conocia. Eran amigos de su prima después de todo, la que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Una niña mimada y caprichosa. Con la que lamentable compartia lazos sanguíneos, tampoco creía que a Karin le agradara él también.

Si tan solo no fuera muy... ¿Alta?

Bueno, no era tan alta. Pero el que llevara unas zapatillas con unos tacones de diez centímetros posiblemente, le dificultaba seguirle el ritmo adecuado para desempeñar bien su papel de "reemplazo".

Un, dos, tres, cuatro...

Un, dos, tres, cuatro...

—Tengo hambre. Y me duelen los pies—se quejó quedamente en el oído de la pelirroja. Ésta torcio los labios.

—Aun te falta media hora— explicó molesta. Naruto no pudo evitar hacer un puchero por sentirse un esclavo.

—Hemos estado practicando desde las ocho. ¿No puedes ser mas considerada?— rugió. Ya estaba harto de que la chica le tratara como a un sirviente— además tu también debes estar cansada.

Karin se detuvo derrepente. Aún tenia una mano en el hombro y la cintura del chico, Naruto creyó ilusamente que iba a detenerse y así poder descansar.

Ella sonrio con maldad, cosa que asusto al rubio.

— Te guste o no seguiremos practicando hasta las tres. Si te vas ... Se lo diré al . Y creeme ... No será lo único que le diga.

El rubio quiso deshacer el agarre en ese momento. Y marcharse de ahí lo antes posible. Reunió todas sus fuerza para no posar sus manos sobre el cuello de la chica.

Ademas de mimada, caprichosa y molesta... era una manipuladora.

—Bruja

—Tarado.

Y entre miradas impregnadas de odio, retomaron el baile. De vez en vez alguno pisaba al otro, intencionalmente claro. Para cuando acabaron, se separaron como si el toque del otro fuese desagradable. Y en gran medida aceptaban que si lo era.

El mas chico se apresuro a tomar su mochila y marcharse sin siquiera despedirse.

"Espero que en la fiesta se le rompa el vestido por detrás"

Se imagino a karin con el vestido roto en medio del baile y a la vista de todos los invitados. Probablemente se pondría histérica y correría para que nadie pueda ver su desafortunado accidente.

Por desgracia, el iba a ser el chaperon de la bruja de karin. Aunque el termino adecuado seria "chaperon de reemplazo". La pelirroja tenia ya todo preparado para su cumpleaños numero quince, chaperon incluido, aunque éste aún no lo supiera.

Realmente sintió lastima por el pobre desgraciado que le tocara ser el elegido por la odiosa de su prima.

Sonrió amargamente.

Y solo faltaban unos meses para el día del apocalipsis.

No tardo en llegar a casa. Por fortuna pudo hallar un taxi en las cercanías de la autopista, pero antes tuvo que caminar un buen tramo.

También tuvo una conversación con el taxista, quien al verlo tan decaído no pudo evitar preguntar cuales eran los problemas de un joven para tener esa cara desahuciada.

Ante esto,Naruto se animo a contarle sobre su malvada prima, a pesar de ser un desconocido, no tardo en amistarse con el conductor del auto, y este de igual modo, pues las charlas con el pasajero siempre le parecían de lo mas entretenidas e interesante. Y se dio cuenta también de que el jovencito era un volcán de energia. No paró de hablar en todo el camino, mas que todo de la mala suerte que tuvo de ser familiar de una arpía que solo hacia tratarlo de esclavo. Y muchas otras cosas mas que le ocacionaron uno que otra carjacada altisonante.

Cuando se despidieron, el rubio le agradeció por la amena charla. El hombre le resto importancia a la vez que se presentaba.

—Me llamo Jugo.

—!Y yo Naruto! ! Espero volver a verte¡

Se había despedido del amable señor con una sonrisa, que oscilaba los treinta y dos años.

Mas adelante, su casa lo esperaba frente a el. Se apresuro a subir las escaleras que estaban antes de la entrada principal y presiono el timbre.

Luegos de unos minutos de espera, un hombre alto y rubio lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Papa, ya llegue.—Sonrio de igual manera a su padre, quien, haciendo se a un lado, le permitió pasar.

— Te estaba esperando, ya es hora de comer.

Minato, era el nombre del padre de Naruto. Su progenitor se parecia bastante a él. Compartan el mismo tono de piel, la misma cabellera rubia, aunque el mayor lo tuviera un poco mas largo, y ambos poseian la misma sonrisa brillante que solían regalarle a cualquier persona.

Al entrar, el rubio menor capto inmediatamente el olor de la comida. Su estomago gruño en ese momento.

—Tengo mucha hambre —dijo, acariciando su estomago, que sufria muy lentamente por la falta de alimento.

Minato cerró la puerta, pudo escuchar el casi lamento de su hijo, quien se relamia los labios y olisqueaba el aroma que provenia del comedor y parte de la cocina.

—Ya sabes que debes hacer—insto a su hijo a que antes de comer se lavara las manos.

Naruto no tardo en captar el mensaje y se apresuro a correr al lavabo de la cocina para lavarse las manos y parte del rostro para despejarse un poco del cansancio.

Al terminar, se dirigió de inmediato al comedor, en donde su padre ya acomodaba la mesa y servía los alimentos que iban a degustar.

—Huele delicioso— comentó el menor al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en una de las sillas.

Una sonrisa afloro en el rostro afable de Minato.

—Recuerda comer las verduras.

El hombre río quedamente al apreciar un puchero mal contenido en las facciones de su hijo.

—No quiero. Saben feo—hizo una mueca de asco mientras se llevaba a la boca una papa.—Me gusta mas el Ramen, de veras.

Típico del menor quejarse del mal sabor de las verduras. De igual forma de algunos vegetales y algunas frutas.

Realmente, como padre se empezaba a resignar en ese aspecto. No podía obligar a Naruto a comerlas. Era dificil discutir con la terquedad del menor, en eso se parecia bastante a Kushina, la que por cierto aún no llegaba de su trabajo.

—¿Y que tal te fue con el ensayo?—Decidio mejor preguntar.

De modo repentino, Naruto empezó a descender el movimiento de su boca. Trago todo lo que había en ella.

—Pesimo.

El adulto se sorprendió por el tono de voz que había utilizado. Lo noto un poco molesto.

—¿Sucedio algo?—cuestiono un poco preocupado.

Naruto hizo otro puchero. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de quejarse por la petición en la que se vio envuelto.

—¿Porque tengo yo que ser el "chamorro" de Karin?

—Chaperon, Naruto.—corrigio su padre.

El hombre se puso a meditar a la pregunta. Ciertamente habían bastantes motivos por los que había convencido de buena manera al menor para que accediera a ayudar a su sobrina. No obstante, no imagino que al muchacho le desagradara en el primer día de ensayo.

—Yo te veía entusiasmado con la idea— recordó que hace unos dias su hijo estaba feliz y contento por volver a ver a Karin, y se sentía de igual modo por poder ayudarle con la fiesta.

Naruto también recordó como se sentía al recibir la noticia de los quince años de la pelirroja, la que no había visto hace unos años. O desde que eran niños. Ciertamente se sintió defraudado cuando la volvió a ver aquella mañana.

Primero. Actuaba de forma que le exasperaba en momentos. Que el cabello se le desacomodo, que su vestido estaba arrugado, que tenia una uña rota...

Y aunque trató de sobrellevar las cosas con la nueva personalidad de su prima, no pudo evitar sentirse furioso cuando le dijo que el no seria el "chamorro" de la dichosa fiesta. No señor.

El iba a ser el reemplazo. Solo eso.

Segundo.Y a pesar de todo, ella quería que lo ayudara con los ensayos. Con la recepción de regalos, con el traslado de la comida.

Según ella, porque no confiaba en nadie mas.

Podria decirselo a su padre. Que en realidad el no iba a ser el acompañante de Karin, sino que ella le había confesado que ya tenia en mente a otro chico para serlo.

¿Y entonces porque demonios no venia él a ensayar?

Casi rie a carcajadas cuando la pelirroja le contesto, de modo desinteresado.

"Es que él aún no lo sabe"

!Oh, por supuesto!

Olvidaba que Karin era una chica manipuladora.

Si de verdad no quería verse descubierto por su familia, al menos no por ahora, debería ceder con la insistente pelirroja.

—¿Ya no lo estás?

—¿Que?

Minato no se molesto por la falta de atención de su hijo. El era así, tan desconcertado en los estudios.

A pesar de todo veía en la mirada del mas chico una ligera señal de turbación e incertidumbre.

Suspiro. Quizás su hijo solo estaba así por estar en una etapa dificil. Como cuando el era joven, iba a tener que experimentar ciertas sensaciones diferentes y a tener que tomar decisiones que trascenderian en un futuro, para convertir se en un hombre de bien.

Le dio nostalgia, porque a penas se daba cuenta de los años que pasaban muy rápidamente.

Una vez mas la puerta fue golpeada.

—Debe ser tu madre.

Se levantó de su silla para volver a abrir la puerta de entrada.

Mientras tanto, Naruto suspiro con cierto aire de resignación.

No le iba a quedar de otra, mas que irse acostumbrando a la fatídica idea de ser el sirviente de la bruja.

.

.

.

.

—!Wuoh¡ ¡Sube el volumen!

A pesar del gran golpeteo de los parlantes, el DJ pudo escuchar la orden de la chica, quien se aferraba a un tubo y bailaba locamente sobre este.

Las luces se movian por todos lados. El ambiente era desenfrenado, todos los jóvenes se movian al ritmo de la musica. Había "caos" por todos lados. El humo se filtro entonces de una parte del escenario.

Se escucharon gritos, silbidos, palmadas...

La pelirroja seguia bailando alocadamente alrededor del tubo. Esa vez no llevaba sus lentes, ni sus tacones de doce centimetros. No. Esta vez se puso uno top que le llegaba hasta el ombligo, un short que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Su cabello rojo se balanceaba de un lado hacia el otro.

Se encontraba ligeramente mareada. El alcohol ya la tenia consecuentemente alegre y feliz. Esa noche decidió salir con algunas amigas a un sitio agradable. Y que mejor que entrar a una discoteca. Aún sabiendo los riesgos que se corria, eso lo hacia mas interesante. Si. Era menor de edad, pero con un poco de dinero, nada que no pueda solucionarse.

Tampoco un gesto insinuante al sujeto que controlaba la seguridad del establecimiento.

Nadie iba a impedirle su entrada en esa discoteca. Ademas de que tenia la seria determinación de lograr que ese chico de mirada embriagante tuviera una cita con ella.

Desde la primera vez que lo conoció no pudo mas que caer rendida ante la belleza del moreno. Sasuke, recordó que así se llamaba. Su mirada la hipnotizo, al igual que la sonrisa que le dedico aquella vez que se dieron la mano. Y también recordó el beso que le dio en la mejilla.

Definitivamente tenían que ser suyo.

Por fin, cuando la canción reemplazo a otra, se bajo de la plataforma tambaleante y levantando sus brazos en el aire para no tropezar.

Salio de entre la multitud de chicos y chicas, que la empujaban de vez en vez. Uno que otro la invitaba a bailar. Pero los ignoro a todos.

Se sentó en donde todo estuvo mas relajado, esperando a que las demás chicas aparecieran y decidieran tomar otra bebida.

Dirigió la vista a otro lado.

Justo entonces vio la inconfundible silueta de aquel moreno. Se veía realmente apuesto con esa ajustada ropa. Se mordio los labios inconcientemente.

No tardo en levantarse e ir donde estaba él.

Uchiha Sasuke se estaba aburriendo. No acostumbraba a ir a ese tipo de lugares. El griterío y el alto volumen de la musica hacia que le sumbaran los oídos. Verdaderamente quería marcharse, y lo haría si no fuera por el ligero inconveniente de que en esos momentos, su hermano mayor se hallaba en algún lugar de toda esa multitud que no dejaba de moverse como olas gigantescas. Estuvo tentado a ir en su búsqueda, pero entonces se vería envuelto en invitaciones de bailes con chicas que ni siquiera conocía. Se sentía extraño, por la musica estridente, los gritos, el olor de la bebida, aunque se supone que debería sentirse "divertido". Veía como todos reian y se hundian en los efectos del alcohol.

Pero para el moreno era todo, menos divertido.

De pronto sintió que algo le tocaba el hombro derecho, respingo por esto.

Lo primero que vio fue una cabellera roja, después una cara que se le hacia conocida.

—Hola Sasuke. ¿Estas solo?

Sasuke hizo una mueca, al recordar a la chica que ahora le estaba acompañando. La pelirroja se había sentado a un lado del moreno y sin ningún tipo de verguenza le había tomado del brazo y recargado su cabeza en éste. Se tomó la libertad de acercarse con mas insinuación al rostro del mas alto.

Por otro lado, Sasuke quedó paulatinamente desconcertado con la actitud de la chica. No se conocian y aún así ella ya lo empezaba a abrazar. En parte era eso, y el hecho de que no le agradaba el contacto físico, sea quien sea, debía respetar su privacidad e intimidad.

Quizo deshacer el agarre, cuando de pronto el olor de alcohol le llego con el doble de intensidad.

—¿Haz bebido?

La muchacha empezó a reirse.

—Solo un poquito...

Al moreno le desagrado que le hablara tan de cerca, ya que el olor le causaba asco. Y el que riera sin sentido alguno lo hacia aún mas desagradable.

Sin ser brusco, se levanto de su asiento, propiciando que la chica le soltara. Ésta empezó a ver de forma distorsionada, los sonidos empezaban aturdir sus sentidos.

—¿Viniste sola?

A pesar de todo. No deseaba ser irrespetuoso. Sobretodo porque era una "mujer". Su madre no le había dado todo tipo de enseñanzas en vano. De reojo vio a las personas que bailaban por prácticamente todo el lugar. Era un sitio con mucho ruido.

—Queria hablar con tigo... Sasuke... —se saltaba algunas palabras y algunas sonaban mas audibles que otras.

Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke trató de marcharse y sin darle tiempo a la chica de decir algo, una mano le tomó desprevenido. Se había enderado en su cuello y le aprisionaba tanto que de inmediato quiso soltarse.

—¿Quien es tu amiga?

Sasuke dejo de moverse para intentar que lo soltaran, al reconocer la voz de su hermano

—Sueltame Itachi. —Tuvo que alzar un poco la voz ya que su hermano podía no entenderle.

El mayor de los Uchiha no tardo de deshacer el agarre. En su cabeza aún seguía rondando la pregunta que le hizo a Sasuke. No pudo mas que sonreír picaramente cuando de lejos lo vio sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, siendo casi abrazado por la bella pelirroja. Y decía que no le gustaba las fiestas ni los bailes, OK. Pero aún era muy joven. Tenia que vivir a lo grande y no recluirse en su habitacion para hacer "sus cosas". La veracidad de la situación era que no conocía lo que hacia el menor cada vez que se encerraba en su habitación. Y le empezaba a preocupar, ya que Sasuke era muy asocial. Su carácter frio y uraño repelia a cualquier persona que intentara forjar algún tipo de amistad con el. Pero viendo lo ahí, con una chica, intercambiando palabras... Casi abrazados... Vaya que fue sorpresivo... Y raro.

—Vamonos, Itachi.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando el menor le había casi exigido que se fueran. Ladeo el rostro para verlo a la cara, y pudo notar en el semblante del menor una clara rabia e irritación de forma que solo él podía hacerlo.

Suspiró.

Sasuke estaba molesto. Y era mejor por su bien marcharse del lugar. Ademas se lo había prometido, que cuando las cosas que volvieran mas insoportables para el menor, iban a salir del antro.

"No es un antro Sasuke, es solo un lugar para poder relajarse"

Trato de razonar con el menor, pero éste de había empeñado para que el moreno mayor se conformara con la presencia condicionada.

—Vale. Solo dejame despedirme de mis amigos. ¿Si? espera aquí. Ya vuelvo.

Sasuke solo asintió, sintiendo alivio interiormente. Cuando lo perdió de vista, fijo la mirada en la chica que se acurrucaba en un rincón, balbuceando palabras sin sentido y prácticamente durmiendo con un moco escurriendole por la nariz.

—Apresurate, Itachi.

.

.

.

.

Naruto se despidió de sus padres. Sostuvo mas fuerte la mochila que llevaba en el hombro izquierdo, cerrando la puerta después. El día era cálido, y ya se hallaban en otoño, las hojas secas empezaban a caer de los árboles que estaban en torno a las aceras de la calle en donde vivía. Se acomodo la bufanda que su madre le había hecho hace apenas dos dias. Aspiro el leve aroma del perfume que se ceñia en las fibras de la abrigadora prenda. Luego, mientras caminaba veía a las personas a su alrededor. Las grandes edificaciones de la zona, la gran cantidad de automoviles, fueron quince minutos de caminata.

Se apresuro en cruzar la avenida, una vez las luces del semáforo se cambiaron a rojas. Doblo una esquina, cerca de una tienda de herramientas de ferretería, y se adentro en un callejón estrecho, donde algunos perros vagabundos deambulaban con la guardia en alto.

Naruto cruzo sin problemas, ya era una costumbre irse por ese camino, le ahorraba tiempo, y ademas podía evitar que alguna persona que le conociera se encontrara con él. Y si así fuera, apostaria su delicioso Ramen a que se lo diría a sus padres, y eso era precisamente lo que trataba de evitar.

Se detuvo justo en frente de una pequeña vivienda con la fachada algo deteriorada, con algunos tablones de madera que cubrian las ventanas rotas. La pequeña puerta tenia una rendija que se empezaba a caer. Bueno para que mentir, la casa se caia a pedazos. XD

Golpeó la puerta dos veces.

—!Ya estoy aquí Viejo¡

No tardo en escuchar el sonido de una cerradura siendo abierta, y algo que se sacudia con violencia.

Cuando la puerta de abrió, una cabellera canosa y larga se entrevio, para luego darle paso a la cara de un anciano de mirada intimidante y gesto ceñudo.

—¿A quien haz llamado viejo, enano?

Naruto río con ganas. Se sostuvo el estomago mientras trataba inútilmente de no caerse por la risa. Era la primera vez que el viejo pervertido se molestaba por un comentario suyo. No lo hacia muy seguido, y que lo hiciera ahora solo significaba que estaba enfadado. La cara que hacia ahora, le sacaron más carcajadas.

—¡No puedo! Ja, ja. Te vez raro con eso puesto—Señalo con su dedo la especie de piyama que llevaba el hombre. Una que se parecia bastante al de su difunta abuela.

Jirayra, así se llamaba el viejo, alzo una mano en el aire y le pego un coscorron en la cabeza. Naruto se quejo, deteniendo sus carcajadas al tiempo que se acariciaba la zona afectada.

—¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolio!

—Para que no andes burlandote de tus mayores.

Naruto le saco la lengua.

—¿Ahora vamos adentro? Hace frio aquí afuera.—Sugirio el anciano, adentrando su escorbada figura por la pequeña puerta. El rubio no tardó en seguirlo, entrando de igual modo por la estrecha puerta, pero no se le dificulto tanto, porque el era de estatura pequeña y algo delgado.

Un pasillo oscuro lo recibió una vez dentro. Empezó a oír el rechinido de la madera cada vez que pisaba. También el sonido de una vieja canción que provenia seguramente de una radio. La oscuridad empezó a menguar, para dejar paso a una luz cegadora. El sol le había dado justo en los ojos.

—Ahora dime—escuchó la voz del viejo.—¿No piensas que esto ya debería saberlo tu padre?

Reajusto su visión para observar ahora el serio semblante del mayor. Éste se hacia sentado en una silla con unos respaldos para los antebrazos. Fumaba un cigarro.

—Ni lo pienso hacer. Mamá me encerraria de por vida ... Y papá, no se. Quizás me entienda, pero si se enojaria. Y yo no... quiero que eso pase.

Jirayra soltó un suspiro que saco humo por su boca y fosas nasales.

—Tarde o temprano se van a enterar. Yo que tú, se los diría ahora que estoy a tiempo.

El rubio entrecerro los ojos. Se empezó a sentar sobre una caja de madera que encontró en una esquina del amplio patio.

—El miedo solo te hace infeliz.

Naruto reacciono entonces a la frase que le dijo su mentor, empezaba a preocuparse por la apariencia del mas grande, ya que se notaba el cansancio en sus ojos grises y su piel estaba llena de arrugas. A eso le adjudico su tardío despertar por las mañanas. Obviamente el mayor se hallaba enfermo, aunque no podía creer su manía de meterse un cigarrillo a la boca, sabiendo que con ello mataba sus pulmones de forma lenta.

—Se los diré—decidio el menor, recorriendo con los ojos el movimiento de la silla en donde el viejo descansaba—en unos dias. Solo dame unos dias, te lo prometo.

Puso una mano en su pecho y la otra la levantó en modo de juramento. El anciano río por eso.

—No tienes que prometerlo. Ya se que es dificil, pero te ahorrarias la decepción que le causarias a tu madre... Y a Minato.

Le dio otra calada a su cigarro.

El rubio sonrió, dejando ver sus alineados dientes y un brillo usual en sus hermosos ojos azules.

—Claro, abuelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**EL ULTIMO VALS**

 **CAPITULO 2**

El automóvil negro se detuvo en plena avenida, muy pocos autos transitaban por la zona, pues de manera repentina había empezado a llover, y aún mas fastidioso era que empezaba a darse indicios de una tormenta. El cielo estaba completamente negro, las pocas personas que habían afuera corrian despavoridas y desesperadas para llegar a casa o cubrirse del intenso aguacero.

Bufo, afilando la mirada mientras aún veía con la ventana.

—¿Porque demonios de deteniste?

El moreno mas grande trataba de arrancar el motor, pero por alguna razón el auto no encendia. Empuñaba fuertemente el volante y giraba la llave con ímpetu. Pero nada.

—No enciende. Diablos...

Sasuke hizo amago de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad.

—¿Que haces?—Cuestiono a su hermano menor, a penas lo vio y detuvo sus intentos frustrados.

—No pienso quedarme aquí. Tomare un taxi.

Uchiha Sasuke sabia que el fuerte ventarrón de afuera presagiaba una despiadada tormenta, por lo cual era mejor marcharse antes de que no tuvieran posibilidad de salvarse de un tortuoso tiempo enclaustrados en un automóvil inservible.

—No, Sasuke. No salgas aún.—insto al menor a permanecer sentado y dejar que el fuera a buscar alguna movilidad que los trasportase a su hogar. Ademas, sabia que Sasuke era un poco enfermizo y con la lluvia que se había desencadenado haya afuera seguramente pescaria un resfriado. Todo eso sumado a que no conocía la zona, eran mas o menos las ocho de la noche y el menor podria perder el sentido de la orientación y extraviarse.

—¿Porque? ¡No pienso estar...!

—Yo iré a buscar un taxi, no te preocupes.—Hablo serenamente para calmar al menor. Este solo bufó, asintiendo imperceptiblemente. No conocía esa zona. No tenia opción.

—Hn.

Itachi sonrió. Aún en esos momentos su tonto hermano menor trataba de ocultar su escaso conocimiento en la ubicación de los lugares que solían frecuentar. Y todo porque era muy orgulloso, incluso mas que su propio padre.

—Ya vuelvo.

Ni siquiera volteo a ver a su hermano mayor cuando salio del carro. Solo se cruzo de brazos y se dispuso a esperar.

Pero pasaron quince minutos e Itachi no volvia.

Apoyo su codo sobre la palma de su mano y cerro los ojos. Intentando relajarse para no caer en la tentación de salir del carro e ir por su cuenta a buscar a itachi.

Se empezó a sentir inquieto. Pasaron cinco minutos mas y no volvia. Se mordia el labio inferior con insistencia, tratando inútilmente de aminorar la preocupación que empezaba a sentir por la tardanza de Itachi.

"Cinco minutos mas e iré a buscarlo"

Pensó Sasuke, sosteniendo la manija de la portezuela del auto y viendo ademas los minutos que indicaban el tiempo acordado en su carisimo reloj de mano.

Cuando dieron justo las ocho y treinta y cinco, empujó la puerta y salio del carro cubriendose por instinto de la torrencial lluvia que amenazaba con empaparlo en cuestión de segundos.

Busco con la mirada en algún lugar la silueta de Itachi, pero la gotas se lluvia no le permitirán ver bien. Tenia tanto frio por el ventaron y era dificil respirar cuando el viento le golpeo el rostro.

Empezó a correr por el concreto de las calles, en búsqueda de algún tipo de señal que le diera para encontrar a su hermano.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba por doblar en una esquina su cuerpo perdió equilibrio al resbalar sobre un charco de agua. Fue directo al suelo, por instinto puso un brazo para no golpearse la cabeza, pero esta se le resbalo y todo su cuerpo quedo tendido en el frio pavimento.

No pudo evitar soltar un lamento por el dolor que le ocasionó la caída.

La lluvia no menguaba, así que un tanto desorientado por la caída, se apresuro a levantarse. Se sujeto la muñeca derecha, al sentir una leve punzada de dolor.

Se maldijo. Y maldijo a Itachi también.

Con la ropa mojada, el punzante dolor en la muñeca y el frio calando sus huesos sin compasión se apresuro a volver al carro.

.

.

.

Sintió de pronto muchas ganas de correr. Ejercio mucha mas presion en sus tobillos, impulsando su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que saltaba sobre un cajón que le impedia el paso.

Pronto su respiración se hizo mas agitada, pero la tempesuosa lluvia que le caia encima detuvo cualquier pensamiento de detenerse. Se detuvo de pronto y levantó la cabeza al cielo oscuro y nublado, en medio de la fuerte lluvia que lo había pillado desprevenido. Respiro hondo una vez mas y se llevo las manos al su cabello rubio para echarlo atras.

No tardo en retomar los pasos, corriendo para llegar pronto a casa. Para su mala suerte, se le había hecho tan tarde, que al salir de casa del viejo pervertido empezo a llover como si se tratara de un diluvio. Aparte de que por ser de noche no había casi ningún vehiculo de trasporte.

Corrió con mas ahínco, esta vez para que sus padres no le reprendieran y/o castigaran por haber llegado tan tarde a casa

Ya que normalmente las clases culminaban a las seis y media, máximo las siete, pero por lo que notó, ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche.

Justo cuando iba a detenerse para tomar otra bocanada de aire, sus ojos le mostraron un carro orrillado en la avenida principal por dónde tenia intención de hacer una carrera exhaustiva. Le brillaron los ojos y sonrió abiertamente.

.

.

.

Por desgracia, Sasuke tardó en encontrar la camioneta, ya que se había alejado bastante y la oscuridad de la noche no le permitía distinguir bien el camino por el cual había corrido.

Al fin, aminoró los pasos cuando de lejos pudo contemplar el automóvil. Suspiró, aliviado mas que nada por llegar antes de que le diera algún tipo de hipotermia.

Caminaba por la calle, apenas las luces de los semáforos se prendian y se a pagaban, como si hubiera habido algún corte de electricidad.

Justo entró en la parte del conductor y se sentó, casi desparamandose perezosamente sobre el acolchonado asiento, cerrando la portezuela con un ruido seco. Sintiendose cansado, empezó a quitarse la empapada chaqueta que llevaba encima, tirarla a un lado del asiento y ver la hora.

—Son las nueve... Demonios Itachi ... ¿¡Dónde mierda te fuiste!?

—¡Ahh¡ ¡No grites tan fuerte!

En menos de dos segundos, Sasuke hizo que el claxon empezará a sonar, ya que por el susto que le ocacionó escuchar la otra voz, su cuerpo dio un brinco tan brusco que su cabeza se topo con el parabrisas.

Con un miedo atroz en todo su cuerpo adolorido, por la caída de hace un momento y el golpe que lo había aturdido un poco, volteo lentamente la cabeza, sujetandose del volante a la vez que tragaba con inusitada fuerza.

Sasuke en un inicio pensó que se trataba de sus hermano Itachi, pero el no tenia la voz tan aguda; también creyó que se trataba de un ladrón, y por mas descabellado que sonara, creyó tontamente, a pesar de ser un chico de un razonamiento meramente lógico y científico, se tratara de algún fantasma o espíritu. Su corazon empezó a bombear tan alocadamente que podía escucharlo claramente.

Todos los pensamientos que se arremolinaron en su cabeza, desaparecieron cuando sus estupefactos ojos le devolvieron la imagen de un chico de enmarañado cabello rubio, unos ojos azules tan o mas sorprendidos que los suyos, y una mueca de espanto en las facciones de su trigeño rostro.

—Ho...hola.—musitó el rubio temblorosamente, haciendose un ovillo en los asientos traseros que de apoco se empapaban mas y mas.

.

.

.

El cabello empezaba a hormiguearle. Una vez mas empezó a dar vueltas por la acogedora sala, sintiendose preocupada, inquieta y verdaderamente temerosa.

Corrió las cortinas, solo para volver a ver el tempestuoso aguacero que azotaba a la ciudad entera.

—Tranquila, Kushina. Naruto debe estar bien.

La pelirroja volteo, envuelta en un aura oscura. Fulmino con los ojos a Minato, su esposo que no hacia mas que permanecer sentado tranquilamente sobre el sofá individual.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, ya que la luz se hacia cortado hace solo unos minutos, y eso solo la ponia aún mas nerviosa de lo que ya había estado. Su hijo, su único hijo no llegaba y eso la tenia tan inmensamente preocupada que juraba que si permanecía un minuto mas en el resguardo de las paredes de la casa se armaria de todo e iría en búsqueda de su adorado niño.

— ¡No puedo! ¿Que tal si le pasó algo? ¡Debio de haber vuelto hace tiempo! ¡Que tal si está herido, o lo asaltaron o...!

—Naruto esta bien.—Hablo calmadamente, interrumpiendo a su esposa, que se ponia mas histerica con cada segundo que transcurria.

—¿¡Como puedes saberlo!? ¡Me enfada que estés tan tranquilo! ¡Naruto no llega, no llega!

Minato trataba de apaciguar la preocupación que sentía Kushina, actuando calmadamente mas que nada para sobrellevar la situación. De nada servia anteponerse a hipotéticos sucesos sobre lo que había pasado con su hijo.

No mentiria diciendo que no estaba preocupado, lo estaba. Pero tenían que esperar a que la lluvia se relajara un poco para salir a buscarlo. Ver a su esposa en ese estado, lo hacia sentirse algo impotente. No obstante, él sabia que en alguna parte de la ciudad, su hijo estaba bien. Lo sentía. Lo presencia.

No había otra alternativa. Tenían que esperar.

¿CONTINUARA? XD

Ya saben que sus reviews me animan bastante. Estoy realmente insegura de si lo que escribo tiene algún sentido, ademas me siento algo preocupada porque no tengo ni un solo review pero que importa.

Seguire actualizando hasta que esta historia culmine.

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**EL ULTIMO VALS**

 **CAPÍTULO III**

Se mantuvo estático por unos cuantos minutos. Trataba de ordenar los pensamientos que de pronto se habían vuelto una maraña de preguntas sin sentido alguno. Él sabia que sus ojos no le mostraban una ilusion, ni mucho menos. Pero le era inverosímil que un chico , probablemente un niño, estuviese sentado en los asientos traseros con la misma mueca que espanto que en un principio ambos sostuvieron.

Ahora, se empezaba a preguntar ¿Quien rayos era ese mocoso? ¿Como y porqué se había metido en el coche? ¿Seria que en verdad era un fantasma? ¿En realidad era tan estupido como para creer algo tan irracional?

Todas esas cuestiones lo tenían con la mente bastante ocupada, tanto que no se dio cuenta que ya había transcurrido un buen tiempo sin romper el tenso silencio.

Por otro lado Naruto se empezaba a impacientar. El estaba tratando de concentrarse en obtener un poco de calor, ya que al tener la ropa mojada prácticamente, los huesos le temblaban. De igual modo se había quitado la chaqueta que en esos momentos reposaba en sus temblorosas manos.

Hace un rato, cuando apenas habían pasado cinco minutos de haberse subido al vehículo, escuchó el ruido de la portezuela y posteriormente una maldición de una voz masculina. Pero lo que verdaderamente por poco le provoca un infarto, fue el grito que salio del chico que en esos momentos no dejaba de mirarle como si fuera la cosa mas rara del mundo. Se sentía desprotegido, con la mirada analítica del moreno y el sentimiento de saberse culpable de algo que hizo mal.

—Ho... hola— musito apenas. Con la voz temblorosa a causa del frio, pero principalmente por el miedo.

—¿Que haces en mi coche?

Cuestiono directamente, al muchacho rubio que seguía ocultandose y poniendo como escudo la chaqueta que chorreaba de vez en cuando.

Naruto no supo que decir. La situación le parecia bastante incomoda. Pero se armo de todo el valor para responder.

—Solo... Yo solo... quería protegerme de la lluvia, es todo. De veras...

—¡Con que derecho te metes a un carro ajeno!

Asustado por el grito del chico, se hizo aún mas un ovillo, solo por si se le abalanzaba encima con intenciones de golpearle.

—¡Lo siento! No era mi intención. Pero es que vi este auto y pensé que talvez podria... Yo...

Ciertamente las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Se mordio el labio inferior para disminuir un poco las enormes ansias que sentía. Cuando llego junto al carro nunca imagino que no habría nadie en el. Pensó que alguna persona solidaria le llevaría a su casa. Pero al no encontrarse a nadie quiso marcharse corriendo por la desértica calle. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que a esas horas habían posibles ladrones y la oscuridad de la noche era aterradora. Así que sin saber bien porque, se metio en el carro dandose cuenta, de que no estaba cerrada.

Sasuke se revolvio el cabello, suspirando aliviado por dar por sentando de que el aparente chico no era algún tipo de fantasma o espíritu maligno.

—No me interesan tus excusas— trató de no darle tanta importancia al asunto. Lo único que deseaba era marcharse de esa zona lo mas antes posible— Baja del vehículo.—ordenó

Naruto palidecio. Empezó a balbucear y a aferrarse mas a la chaqueta que tenia en sus manos.

Sasuke se dio cuenta entonces, de que el rubio no le había escuchado.

—¿Que esperas? Te dije que...

—¿No puedes llevarme a mi casa?—Interrumpió con voz suplicante y levemente anhelando que el moreno se apiadara de él y no le hiciera salir del coche. Pues juraba haber escuchado el aullido de un perro. O mas bien fue como el aullido de una persona. ¿Seria un hombre lobo acaso?

Tratando de no perder los estribos, Sasuke se froto la sien de forma insistente. Su voz sonó sarcastica.

—¿Pretendes que ayude a alguien que no conozco y que se metio en mi coche de la forma en que solo lo haría un ladron?

¿Me haz visto cara de estupido o que?

Además de que le dio el peor susto de su vida.

Naruto hizo un gesto de desconcierto. Aparentemente enojado por escuchar de los labios de ese chico, que aparentaba la misma edad que él, llamarle niño. !Que idiota!

—¿Niño? ¿Cual niño?— se puso inmediatamente a la defensiva.

El odiaba que la gente le considerara un niño. Le hacia ver insignificante, y era molesto porque muchas veces sus propios padres y varios maestros de su instituto lo consideraban demasiado pequeño para cierto tipo de conversaciones. Y posteriormente le sugerian que se fuera a jugar. ¡Como si fuera un niño que no entiende nada!

—Ya bajate.—ordeno de nuevo el moreno.

Poco a poco la paciencia se marchaba para dar paso a su creciente mal humor.

Naruto iba a decir algo, cuando de pronto la portezuela del carro se abrió, asustando a ambos por la repentina accion.

Por otro lado, Itachi tenia la cara mas pálida de lo usual y se notaba que había estado corriendo por su acelerada respiración que de momento era el único sonido que rompia el silencio.

—Será mejor irnos Sasuke.

El moreno menor solo pudo suspirar con alivio al reparar en que era Itachi quien había llegado tan imprevistamente. Y ademas se sentía menos preocupado ahora que estaba ahí.

—¿Donde demonios...?—intento preguntarle donde se había metido. Pero el mayor le interrumpió.

—No hay tiempo ¡Hay que irnos ya!

Itachi entonces se apresuró a sentarse sobre el lado del conductor y empezar a rezar para que el auto encendiera. Hizo una y mil maneras y finalmente el motor del vehículo empezó a producir un sonido de arranque.

Todo esto ante la vista de Sasuke que no sabia del porque de la repentina desesperación de Itachi por hacer que funcionara el coche

.

—¿Que es lo que...?

Y de pronto corto sus palabras al ser obligado a sentarse de un fuerte jalón en la pechera de su camiseta negra. Iba a quejarse con el mayor, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada mas cuando sintió que el loco de Itachi pisaba el acelerador en su máxima velocidad.

— !Demonios!

Entonces a oídos de las tres (no se olviden de Naruto xD) les llego el sonido de balazos.

Itachi giro el volante del automóvil cuando tuvo que girar en una esquina. Sasuke tuvo que aferrarse a algo para no precipitarse contra la ventana de alado. Oyeron el rechinido de las ruedas cuando el coche derrapó sobre el asfalto.

Itachi siguió conduciendo a una velocidad extrema, hasta que unas calles mas adelante, empezó a reducir la presión en el acelerador. No aparto la vista de enfrente en ningún momento.

—Itachi.

Sasuke aún no salía de su impresión. La adrenalina aún le tenia con el corazon a punto de salirse por la boca. Respiraba agitado, al igual que Itachi.

Y aunque lo llamó muchas veces. Este no alejaba su vista del camino. Era la primera vez que veía a Itachi con el semblante desencajado. Era como si estuviera asustado. Aunque eso era razonable, después de todo el había escuchado los disparos.

Mientras tanto el mayor tenia que asegurase en salir de esa zona lo antes posible. No podía por ningún motivo poner en peligro a su pequeño hermano. Tenia que empezar a maniobrar y crear un plan para que...

—¡Itachi detente!

Pero el grito de su hermano menor le saco de su ensimismamiento. Freno de golpe. A consecuencia de eso Sasuke a penas tuvo tiempo de colocar sus manos al frente para no chocar contra el parabrisas, al hacerlo sintió un dolor punzante en la muñeca. Mientras que el mayor solo se aferro al volante.

Cuando el coche se detuvo ambos hermanos permanecieron en silencio.

Silencio que fue roto por el Uchiha menor.

—¿Que fue eso?—musito Sasuke. Claramente shockeado por la subida de adrenalina de la que era presa en esos momentos.

Por otra parte, Naruto había cerrado los ojos por instinto, desde que la persecución había dado inicio. Desde el momento en que escucho los disparos se había cubierto la cabeza con sus brazos y agachado lo mejor que pudo, más que nada por el miedo que le causó y la forma en que el joven habia conducido. Empezaba a preguntarse si es que se había metido en el vehiculo de algún pandillero o ladron. De momento solo pudo esperar a que los morenos no se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Rogaba porque no fueran pandilleros, ya que si eso fuera cierto, estaba seguro que no saldria vivo de esa situación.

—No pasa nada...

—¡Estas loco! ¡Acaban de dispararnos!—mascullo Sasuke, ahora enfadado por la clara falta de importancia que le daba itachi a sus vidas.—¿Que fue lo que sucedió?

Itachi intento nuevamente a tranquilizar al menor, aunque el se sentía aún más nervioso que Sasuke, pero una voz que no conocía le sacó un respingo en su asiento.

—¿Puedo bajar?—musito quedamente para no llamar demasiado la atención. Algo que no logró, pues de inmediato tuvo un par de ojos negros clavados en su persona.

Por un momento Itachi se había asustado, como lo hizo Sasuke cuando descubrió al intruso en el carro, pero después su expresión de miedo se relajo para dar paso a la confusión. ¿Quien era ese chico?

—No diré nada. Lo juro—volvio a hablar el rubio, esta vez prometiendo que de su boca no saldria ni pío para que ambos jóvenes no tuvieran la necesidad de deshacerse de él.

—Ah... Se me había olvidado — recordó Sasuke. Con toda la especie de persecución en la que se habían visto envueltos, no reparo en que el chico estaba en la parte trasera. Olvidó por completo ese hecho. Aunque ni el mismo sabia como explicarle a su hermano como ese mocoso llego allí. ¡Ni el mismo lo sabia!

—¿Quien eres?—Preguntó Itachi. Su cara expresaba verdadera sorpresa y confusión.

Naruto se removio incomodo, por las miradas que le dedicaban ahora ambos pelinegros. Pensó que seria mejor bajar del automóvil sin decir nada mas, pero seria inútil a tener toda la atención puesta en el.

—Este, yo... —empezo a balbucear, como si rebuscara las palabras que no fueran lo suficientemente detonantes para que ambos morenos no le mataran allí mismo.

—Es solo un niño que se metió en el coche.— se adelanto Sasuke, sabiendo de antemano que el menor no podía decir una sencilla oración. Ademas se daba cuenta que estaba incluso más asustado que su hermano y él juntos.

Pero Naruto no tardo en enfurecerse por saberse de nuevo tildado por un niño. !Cuanto odiaba que le dijeran así!

—¡No soy ningún niño, Teme!—grito prácticamente, frunciendo las cejas y fulminando a Sasuke como si pudiera hecharle ácido con los ojos.

Sin embargo, el Uchiha menor no se inmuto ni un poco por el adjetivo despectivo que le mando el rubio. Lo único que hizo fue enarcar una ceja y formar una sonrisa burlona. Típica de un Uchiha.

—Oh, cierto.—susurró el Uchiha para si, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo—No eres un niño, eres un mocoso, Dobe.

Naruto entonces se levantó para encarar al moreno, ¡Gritandole que él no era ningún mocoso!.

Itachi se mantenía al margen. Pensaba analíticamente la situación, procurando tomar atención de toda la conversación que se daba entre los dos menores. Por el momento era mejor marcharse lo antes posible y llegar a casa a descansar. Tendría que inventar una excusa antes, para no preocupar en demasía a sus dos progenitores. También tendría de dejar al rubio menor a su casa, porque era obvio de que éste solo se había metido al coche para resguardarse de la lluvia. Aunque no supo como. Pero eso no importaba ahora, primero lo primero.

—¿En donde vives?

Ambos menores, rubio y moreno, detuvieron la discusión que ya había dado paso a los insultos, poco faltaba para liarse a golpes, detuvieron sus acciones al escuchar al Uchiha mayor.

—¿Quien?¿Yo?—contestó el rubio, dudando en que fuera él al que le habían hecho la pregunta.

—Tranquilo. Voy a llevarte a casa. —Hablo serenamente el mayor, volviendo a acomodarse en el asiento para encender el coche.

Y aunque Sasuke trató de objetar, itachi se hizo de los oídos sordos. Esto hizo que Sasuke hiciera una mueca molesta y gruñera aparentemente enojado por la decisión de su hermano.

"El loco de la familia"

Pensó Sasuke poniendose el cinturón por si a Itachi se le ocurria de nuevo conducir como un demente.

Y Naruto no hizo mas que reírse, con el cuerpo más relajado y profundamente esperanzado por llegar a casa.

A unas cuantas calles antes de llegar a su destino, Naruto pensó que seria oportuno darles las gracias, no tanto al amargado que según escuchó se llamaba Sasuke, sino al otro joven que desde el principio no lo trato tan mal como lo hizo el otro.

—Muchas gracias por llevarme, crei que moriria de frio, de veras.—Decidio no hablar sobre el incidente anterior y pasó a presentarse—Por cierto me llamo Naruto. ¿Como te llamas tú?

—Que te importa.—contesto Sasuke. Sin siquiera mirarle.

—No te estaba hablando a ti

—Que alivio, porque te habría ignorado.

Naruto estuvo a punto de alzar la mano y darle un zape en la nuca con la mano abierta pero el mayor interrumpió sus acciones.

—Itachi, un gusto.—Sonrió ligeramente, aún viendo el camino por el que conducía, provocando que el rubio sonriera también.

No entendía como, pero la impresion que tuvo en esos momentos fue la de que esos dos chicos eran muy diferentes. Tanto que ya empezaba a odiar al de cabello en puntas y agradarle el chico de la coleta baja.

Suspiró, aún tenia en la mente lo que paso hace a penas unos minutos. Pero lo dejo de lado, no era su incumbencia, además de que no quería verse envuelto por ser demasiado curioso y metiche.

Salio de sus pensamientos al notar por la ventana que ya habían llegado. Por fin, se dijo así mismo. Esperaba que sus padres no le regañaran o lo castigaran. Su padre talvez no, el era demasiado comprensivo con el, pero estaba seguro de que su madre iba a encerrarlo un buen tiempo entre las cuatro paredes de su habitacion. Se imagino a si mismo encadenado con grilletes a la pared y con tres grandes perros vigilando la única salida que seria la puerta. Sintió escalofríos de tan solo imaginarlo.

— ¿Es aquí Naruto?

— Si, esa de techo amarillo—Asintio el rubio.

Entonces el mayor se detuvo y empezó a estacionarse frente a la casa, que desde su punto de vista, se veía bastante linda.

—Una vez más. Gracias por traerme.—agradeció Naruto.

Mientras que el mayor solo asintió y sonrió levemente. Sasuke vio disimuladamente al chico rubio.

—No vuelvas a meterte a un carro de esa forma.—Mascullo Sasuke.

Naruto quiso responder le de la misma manera, pero el grito de Kushina, que salia de casa como una estampida, interrumpió su dialogo.

—¿¡Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, se puede saber donde haz estado!?—Rugio su madre. A una escasa distancia Minato, su padre, salia calmadamente por la puerta de la casa.

Naruto supo que nada ni nadie iba a sacarlo se una reprimenda y un merecido castigo por parte de su progenitora.

—Mamá... ¡Puedo explicarlo!—Se apresuro a hablar Naruto, al ver las intenciones que tuvo su madre de darle un golpe en la cabeza. Como usualmente hacia, hasta con su padre.

Por otro lado, Minato se había dado cuenta del coche estacionado a la derecha, a un par de metros de distancia, mientras Kushina regañaba a Naruto, jalando su oreja para que escuchara sus estridentes gritos.

Se acercó a la camioneta, descubriendo que habían dos jóvenes en ella.

—¿Ustedes trajeron a Naruto?

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Aunque era obvio, solo quería confirmarlo.

Fue el mayor, quien respondió educadamente.

—Por supuesto. En esta tormenta es dificil encontrar un vehículo.—afirmo, y luego comentó al respecto

—Sin duda. Mi esposa y yo te estamos muy agradecidos— Miró mas detenidamente a los chicos. Seguro eran hermanos.—A veces mi hijo se mete en problemas el solo.

Mientras dijo esto, señaló la reprimenda que hacia Kushina a Naruto, a la vez que le daba un coscorron en la cabeza.

—Lo eh notado—sonrió itachi, al darse cuenta de lo sobre protectora que era la mujer.

Minato también sonrió levemente.

—Bueno, supongo que ya están por retirarse. De nuevo gracias por traer a mi hijo.

—No tiene importancia —aseguro Itachi—Aunque debería de ir a ayudar a Naruto. Parece que su esposa esta realmente furiosa.

Vieron nuevamente a madre e hijo, ahora Kushina había agarrado la mangera que estaba tirada en el jardín frontal de la casa, mientras perseguia a Naruto, quien corria para salvarse de un latigazo con la manguera.

A Minato le salio una gota en la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Hasta pronto chicos—se despidió el mayor con un ademán de mano yendo a detener a su esposa. Antes de que cometiera asesinato contra su propio hijo. Por supuesto, solamente bromeaba. A lo mucho su mujer le daría una que otra nalgada. Con la manguera claro.

—Y dice que no es un niño—se burló Sasuke, pareciendole graciosa la manera en que esa loca correteaba detrás del rubio. Una vez vio un documental de una mama gallina que perseguia a su polluelo. Esto claro, cuando tenia ocho años. Le pareció algo bastante familiar. Y no pudo evitar compararlos. Aunque claro, el padre de este también corria detrás de ellos. A él también le salio una gota en su cabeza. Que familia mas extraña.

— Cuando lleguemos a casa tenemos que hablar, Sasuke.

El mayor hablo de repente, preparandose para marcharse e ir a casa. Todavía quedaba ese asunto por el cual casi salen heridos. Y poner a Sasuke en peligro, fue lo peor que pudo pasar.

El menor solo asintió, también quería hablar al respecto con Itachi, algo le decía que era algo sumamente importante, porque Itachi se mantuvo serio durante todo el camino de regreso a casa.

Seguramente estaba pensando como decirselo.

No obstante, algo le decía que Itachi le estaba ocultando algo.

Fuera lo que fuera, esperaba que confiara en él.

CONTINUARÁ

Nota: Sasuke tiene diecisiete y Naruto esta por cumplir 15.

esta en la universidad y tiene 22

*Kyaaaaaaaa*

(7u7)/ Estoy feliz. Tengo dos reviews.

eso merece celebración al estilo Sasunaru.

Hasta la vista baby! 7u7/

Ya saben que me gustan los reviews.

Matta ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**EL ULTIMO VALS .**

 **Capítulo 4**

Silencio. Había mucho silencio.

El ambiente estaba cargado de una pesadez asfixiante. Aparentaba ser el lugar donde se debía meditar, sin proferir un solo y minúsculo ruido que desconcentrara la calma y tranquilidad de los que se empeñaban en alcanzar la paz interior. Un santuario, ese lugar parecia un santuario.

Naruto encontraba altamente aburrido en ese lugar, observando de vez en cuando por la ventana que le presentaba la vista panorámica del patio de la escuela.

Movía insistentemente el lápiz que tenia en la boca, para matar de alguna manera las desbordantes ansias que tenia por salir del inmundo salón de clases.

Tratando inútilmente de no provocar un sonido delator, para no cabrear el mal humor de su profesor.

Era el único que no ponia atencion a las aburridas explicaciones del maestro Hatake kakashi, el hombre estaba de espaldas a la clase escribiendo un par de ejercicios de algebra en la pizarra. Al rubio no le gustaba que, precisamente a él, en mas de una ocasión lo sacara a resolver el problema, ya que era mas que obvio para todos que no sabia ni siquiera que significaba esos simbolos y gráficos, que mas bien parecían jeroglíficos, en su opinión.

Secretamente lo odiaba.

Y estaba seguro que el hombre de complexión delgada y pelo plateado lo odiaba también. O por lo menos estaba cabreado con el, desde que le hizo la broma de poner un libro pesado entre la puerta y el resquicio de ella, para que le cayera en la cabeza, no ah parado de molestarlo.

El muy maldito, pensó él.

Aunque era normal que el maestro kakashi lo instara a 'por lo menos intentar' resolver ese complicadisimo ejercicio. Era una valiosa oportunidad de hacerle quedar mal frente a la clase, y quitarle puntos. Pero, pobre infeliz, no tenia idea de que estaba desperdiciando su valioso tiempo.

Ya que, si bien se frustraba cada vez que pasaba al maldito pizaron, su mente le decía que no se preocupara. Después de todo, no era el único que no supiera las complejas y enredaderas lineas del cálculo. Ya nisiquiera sabia como llamarlas. Solo se basaba en el titulo que estaba escrito.

Se echó sin ganas sobre el respaldo de la silla, poniendo ademas los brazos atras de su cabeza, con la intención de dormir una siestecita.

Apenas cerro ambos ojos, percibio un dolor agudo en el puente de la nariz lo obligó a abrirlos de forma rápida. Entonces sintió que sus fosas nasales se llenaban de un polvillo extraño, para luego sentir un escozor en la garganta que lo obligó a toser.

—¿Esta todo bien, Uzumaki?

Se levanto como pudo de su asiento, apenas escuchando la pregunta de kakashi, a lo lejos tambien oyó las risotadas de sus compañeros y compañeras. Cuando por fin pudo aminorar la irritación en la garganta, pudo ver que había un borrador en su pupitre.

—¡Será posible!?—Naruto gritó, dandose cuenta de inmediato de que alguien le había arrojado el borrador a la cara—¿¡Que se han creído!? ¿¡Acaso quieren sacarme un ojo!? ¡Quien fue el idiota que me lanzó esto!?

Levanto el borrador en la mano, agitandolo para que todos vieran el motivo por el cual estaba furioso.

Pero nadie respondió, hubo miradas inquietantes entre los mas jóvenes, algunas risitas sofocadas. Pero nadie dijo nada.

—¿De que idiota esta hablando, u-zu-ma-ki?—Volvió a hablar el mayor, deletreando el apellido. Su voz claramente contenida.

Antes de responder, el rubio lanzó el borrador en el aire, y cuando lo atrapó entre sus dedos lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas por la ventana que daba al patio de la escuela.

—¡Hablo del idiota que me lanzó esa chucha almohadilla!

Varios estudiantes ahogaron un grito de sorpresa. Los que lo conocian, simplemente se taparon la cara, no pudiendo creer la actitud infantil y exagerada de su rubio amigo. Siendo espectadores de como el borrador salia volando por la abertura de la ventana que estaba abierta.

Una vez se deshizo de esa cosa, giró para encarar a Kakashi. Iba a exigir que castigara al chico que le hubo golpeado. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, el ambiente de pronto se había convertido en algo lúgubre. Un aura oscura rodeaba el cuerpo del profesor de Matemáticas, quien tenia la cara cubierta con un barbijo, pero que de todos modos en sus ojos se notaba el fuego que amenazaba con salir y destruir a cualquier que se le pusiera enfrente.

Naruto trago fuerte.

—Ese idiota, tiene nombre joven Uzumaki —susurró silbante, dando pasos adelante, obligando al rubio a retroceder.— soy el dueño de ése chucho borrador, como le haz llamado.

Naruto tropezó con la silla que estaba detrás suyo, aún así siguió retrocediendo ó mejor dicho, arrastrandose.

Entonces el rubio comprendió.

—¿!De veras!? ¡P-pues... Que raro! ¡¿Sera que alguien de nosotros lo tomó sin permiso!?—Casi gritó dramáticamente, nervioso como estaba no podía siquiera regular el sonido de pánico que sentía al tener sobre si la mirada fulminante de Kakashi, que auguraba verdadero peligro.

Entonces Kakashi dejo de lado su mirada de odio al peor estudiante de la historia que pudo haber tenido. En cambio, señaló con su dedo indice a la ventana, ocasionando que el rubio girara para ver que era lo que apuntaba con su dedo.

—Ve a traer el borrador. Lo quiero en mi escritorio en menos de quince minutos. Ó te llevare conmigo a la dirección por dormir en horario de clase. Tu decides.

—¿¡Que!? ¿¡Quince minutos!?—Grito, incrédulo.

¡Pero si ni siquiera sabia en que lugar había caído! Se pregunto, en que momento Kakashi se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo. Bueno no estaba durmiendo, apenas y cerró los ojos y le lanzaron el maldito borrador. !Era una tontería!, de seguro Kakashi estaba bromeando. En ese tiempo por suerte encontraría una piedra del tamaño de un bebe, pero jamas un borrador que era 'así' de pequeño. Si, solo era una broma. Kakashi no hablaba enserio.

Hatake se irguio en su lugar, se remangó el brazo de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta y con ojos analíticos observó las manecillas en movimiento de su reloj de mano.

—Ah pasado un minuto. Yo que tú me voy ahora.

Y entonces Naruto supo que no era ninguna broma. Se levantó del suelo como un resorte y casi tropezado con su profesor, salio corriendo a saber donde.

Antes de salir del salón, escuchó varias risotadas, entre ellas la de Kakashi.

Esquivó a una chica que llevaba en sus manos un montón de papeles afilados, uno sobre otro.

Antes de empezar a descender por los peldaños de la escalera, se juro así mismo que kakashi se las pagaria.

¡Era una promesa!

.

.

.

—¿Estas bien, Sasuke?

Escuchó que le preguntaba la chica que estaba a un lado suyo. La misma que le había puesto una mano en el hombro, cuando lo vio fruncir el entrecejo, quejándose levemente.

Ella lo vio con una mano en la cabeza, como si le doliera algo.

—No se. Sentí que algo me golpeaba.

Y no era mentira. Hace apenas dos minutos sintió un punzante dolor en la coronilla de su cabeza. Pero aunque hubo un momento en que se quedo desorientado, no encontraba el motivo. Estaba seguro de que algo lo había golpeado. Claro, no fue un golpe duro, pero si lo dejo aturdido por un segundo.

—¿Pero te sigue doliendo, Sasuke?—La chica preguntó, preocupada más que nada.

—No es nada, Sakura.—Sasuke decidió ignorar el hecho. Ya solo quedaba la sensación de una leve presion. Empezó a levantarse de la banca en la cual se había sentado junto a la chica, a quien a penas estaba conociendo.—Ire por una botella de agua.

Sakura entonces se apresuró a levantarse antes de que lo hiciera el moreno. Le puso ambas manos en los hombros para obligarlo a que siguiera sentado.

—¡No hay necesidad, Sasuke! !Tu quedate aquí, yo iré por dos botellas para ambos!—Sakura se ofreció.

Algo renuente, el moreno asintió. Se había dado cuenta de la casi desesperación de la chica por ir a comprar la dichosa botella de agua. Él no era estupido, algo tramaba.

—Entonces espera aquí.—Sonrió la chica—No tardare en volver.

Sasuke volvió a asentir. Entonces Sakura empezó a correr lo mas rápido que su corta falta le permitiera. Cuando la perdió de vista, bajo la mirada para pensar que podía hacer para distraerse en el tiempo en que tardara en volver.

Sus pensamientos lo orillaron a recordar la conversación que tuvo hace dos dias con Itachi. Jamás imagino que la situación fuese tan grave. Según lo que le dijo, algunos amigos suyos se habían emborrachado tanto que perdieron todo tipo de razonamiento. Incluso se habían drogado a escondidas de Itachi. Lo sorprendente fue que, cuando Itachi fue en busca en un vehículo que los transportara, se topara con todos ellos, en un pequeños grupo andante.

Itachi le confesó que trato de irse por un desvío ya que no se llevaba bien con el lider del grupo. En ese momento se preguntó, en que diantres estaba metido Itachi.

Porque al hablar de un 'lider', suponía que su hermano estaría metido en alguna pandilla o secta.

Cuando le preguntó porque les habían disparado, su hermano le confesó, no sin antes voltear su cabeza, que fue por un 'lío de faldas'. Casi pudo jurar que estuvo a punto romper su faceta seria y empezar a reírse como si le hubieran contado el chiste mas gracioso del mundo. Pero pudo sobreponerse a la sorpresa y en cambio se guardó la dicha para después. Su hermano había girado la cara, aunque no pudo ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Hasta ese momento su concepto de el hermano recto y de valores irrefutables de Itachi, se evaporó por completo. Ahora sabia que hasta Itachi podía ser un completo imbécil.

Eso fue todo lo que le dijo.

No pudo sacarle mas información de la necesaria, ya que se daba cuenta que Itachi estaba un poco avergonzado por haberle contado sobre sus asuntos personales que incluían faldas de por medio. Así que no lo presionó. Sin embargo, esa noche se preguntó, antes de acostarse para dormir, si su hermano mayor no tenia alguna novia escondida por allí.

Alzo la cabeza para ver el cielo azul, apenas cubierto por nubecillas que se dispersaban por el viento de la tarde.

Bajo la mirada, sonriendo.

Entonces sus ojos apreciaron algo inusual. Había algo rectangular justo de lado de su pierna izquierda. Tirado sobre el verde pasto. Afilo la mirada un poco, para ver mas detenidamente que era.

(xD No, no se ilusionen. No es la Death Note)

Se dió cuenta entonces de que era un borrador. Alguien debio dejarlo caer por accidente. Lo levantó entonces, para ver si tenia algún nombre del propietario inscrita sobre el.

Y no se equivocó, había un papel adherido a la madera.

Una caligrafía perfecta escrita que decía:

"Kakashi Hatake

Profesor de Matemáticas."

—¿Kakashi? — leyó el nombre en voz alta.

Hizo memoria un momento, el nombre se le hacia familiar. No tardo ni un minuto en recordar quien era el hombre. Él fué su antiguo maestro de Algebra y Calculo lineal cuando cursaba la secundaria. Viejos tiempos aquellos. Kakashi siempre lo consideró unos de sus mejores estudiantes, incluso trato de convencerle para, después de salir del instituto, considerar la carrera se docencia. Cierto que tenia las aptitudes de alguien que podía enseñar y fácilmente transmitir ese mensaje que pocos maestros lograban. Pero, siendo sinceros, él no podía verse a si mismo como un hombre que debiera aguantar los encaprichamientos de sus estudiantes. Solo al ver como sufrian sus maestros, al tratar de enseñar a los estudiantes mas torpes y desinteresados en el estudio, dejaba de considerar esa opción. Ademas, no era paciente. Él quería soluciones rápidas, unas que se basaran en el razonamiento y la lógica.

Siempre pensó que sobre valoraban sus habilidades en el campo del estudio. Ya que no era de sorprenderse que estudiara un poco y entendiera a la perfección de lo que se trataba, pero no era nada en comparación con las aptitudes de su hermano mayor. Su propio padre lo alababa en varias cenas de reunión de la familia. Lo hacia sentirse pequeño y muchas veces deseo tener, aunque sea, una mirada aprobatoria en los ojos de Fugaku, su padre.

Pero nada parecia ser suficiente.

Abatido por esos recuerdos, se marchó del lugar sin recordar siquiera el motivo por el cual permaneció sentado ahí, llevandose el borrador consigo.

.

.

.

Naruto derrapo sobre el suelo del pasillo. Le faltaban algunos escalones más para llegar al primer piso. Hasta ahora no había indicios de que estuviera cansado, eso gracias a que el siempre practicaba futbol cuando era un niño. Actualmente tenia pensado participar en el club de baloncesto. Tenia ganas de crecer como esos grandes deportistas del basquetbol. Así, su madre no tendria razones para obligarlo a comer esas horribles y asquerosas verduras, que si bien ayudan a crecer como siempre le decía su padre, le dejaría con un trauma de por vida.

Su madre era fanatica de los alimentos naturales y los productos bajos en grasa. Una costumbre que debió haber adquirido de pequeña, puesto que se notaba el esmero por mantener a la familia saludable. Aunque su padre siempre era el que cocinaba, así que no habría problema alguno si rompia esas estúpidas reglas de ensalada y sopa de acelgas antes del almuerzo. De avena los lunes, martes y viernes. Ni tampoco leche descremada baja en grasa con sabor a pasta dental.

Su paladar se estremecio de solo recordar el sabor. Habían mas cosas que no le gustaban, pero no le tomaba tanta importancia, ya que, siendo hijo único, con un padre comprensivo y una madre que estaba todo el día en el trabajo, no habría problema si de pronto le surgia un apetito voraz. Capaz de meterse un bufet por la boca.

Cuando iba a atravezar la puerta del corredor por el que iba. Y lo llevaría al primer piso, inevitablemente chocó con algo o alguien. La intensidad del golpe lo tiro al suelo.

Adolorido, pensó seriamente en entrar al club de lucha libre para que asi no lo derribaran con tanta facilidad. Aún en el suelo, se sentó para sobarse el codo el cual palpitaba un poco.

:—Fijate por donde vas.

Esa voz se le hizo extrañamente familiar. Levanto la cabeza al instante y se encontró con los pies de una persona. Confundido, empezó a elevar la cabeza para ver con quien se había chocado.

Un estudiante, un chico, alto. Bien! Hasta ahí va bien. Pero esperen un minuto. Esa cara yo la conozco de algún lado. Pensó el rubio, que se quedo congelado viendo al otro chico.

Silencio.

—¿!Tú!?

Ambos gritaron al unisonio, por inercia retrocedieron ya que el casi gritó los había obligado a dar un salto por la impresion y la sorpresa de volver a verse, solo causo que se miraran con incredulidad.

—Hn! Dobe...

—Teme!

.

.

.

—" ¿Que tal te fue? "

—Nada bien, estuvieron a poco de matarme.

Escuchó un ruido seco del otro lado del telefono. Un segundo después, la voz de su primo se escuchó sorprendentemente grave.

—"No es cierto"

— Si lo es...

—" !Es imposible...!"

—Madara estuvo ahi.—interrumpió Itachi, anticipándose a alejar el teléfono para no escuchar los fuertes gritos.

—" ¡ESO ES ABSURDO, PARA EMPEZAR QUE HACIA MADARA AHI!?"

—Shisui, baja la voz. Primero intenta calmarte...

—"¡Pero esto es grave , Itachi! Tiene que ser una broma..."

Itachi se contuvo de soltar un suspiro. Sus propias manos incluso seguían temblando cada vez que recordaba lo que sucedió aquel día en el que la tormenta lo sorprendió a su hermano menor y a él. Ser participe en esa situación lo estaba por volver loco, y más aún al enterarse de la horrible verdad, la que Madara por muchos años estuvo ocultando a la familia entera.

Algo que nisiquiera Shisui sabia.

—"El abuelo llamó ayer "—Habló shishui de pronto, después de un corto período de silencio.

—¿Que quería?—preguntó serio.

—" Quiere verte a ti..."

—Esta bien. —acepto de buena manera Itachi. Ya habían pasado dos dias desde lo ocurrido, era hora de dar la cara a Madara y enfrentarse de una vez por todas al hombre que decía llamarse su abuelo.

—"Itachi"

—¿Que?

—"Hay algo mas..."

El breve silencio de Shisui lo empezó a preocupar. Estuvo preparandose mentalmente para lo que sea que Shisui fuera a decir.

Pero a pesar de hacerlo, su rostro reflejó todo el pánico que lo había albergado desde aquel día.

—"Sasuke también debe ir".

CONTINUARA...

Muajajajaja XD Matare a todos los Uchiha. Uno por uno. :'3 Menos a mi Ita-ChAn.

:V Eggggg es broma. TUT feliz como una lombriz. Es la primera vez en mis vida que tengo mas de tres review.

Oh! A comer!

Awwww kawai. */*

Cualquier duda solo pregunte.

Dejeme un lindo review.

Nos leemos.


	5. Chapter 5

**EL ULTIMO VALS**

 **Capítulo 5**

Naruto soltó un gruñido, que mas bien pareció un ruido que representaba su disconformidad por la molestia de volver a reencontrarse con la persona mas agria que había conocido en sus quince años de existencia.

—Parece que te gusto.—Se mofo Sasuke, sacando a Naruto de su ensimismamiento. Y luego agregó—No haz dejado de mirarme, Dobe.

—¿Con esa cara de Trol desabrido?

—Resoplo audiblemente, al tiempo que reia con tono claramente sarcástico.—Por dios... !No me hagas reír!

Frunciendo el entrecejo, el moreno rodó los ojos. Aumentando sus ganas de eliminar la distancia entre ambos y soltarle un buen golpe. Pero no iba a rebajarse. Un mocoso que solo sabia meterse en problemas. Que humillante seria eso.

No obstante, las palabras salieron por si solas

—Deberias de verte en un espejo.—espeto, malhumorado.—Tu si que estas para un concurso de gatos feos.

Naruto abrió sus ojos, sintiendo mucho enojo e indignación en partes iguales. Iba a responder de la misma forma, pero el moreno se volteo para marcharse. Ante esto, el rubio supo que lo iba a dejar con la palabra en la boca. Pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que podía marcharse asi como así. Después de decirle que estaba feo.

—¡Oyeme tú, idiota! ¡No huyas cobarde! ¡Te estoy habl...!

Se interrumpió bruscamente. Cuando el azabache se había dado la vuelta, no había reparado en lo que tenia en la mano. Por un segundo se pregunto si era lo que le hizo bajar al primer piso.

—Oye! Espera!—Detuvo al Uchiha, yendo a pasos rápidos por donde pretendía marcharse.

—¿Ahora que es lo quieres?

Uchiha bramó, aún de espaldas, formando una mueca desagradable en su rostro niveo. Se detuvo porque escuchó perfectamente como el rubio le estaba siguiendo.

—¿Que llevas allí?—fue lo primero que Naruto le preguntó, una vez el pelinegro se detuvo. Este enarcó una ceja, viendo que el rubio se refería al borrador que llevaba en su mano.

—Es un borrador, como podrás notar. ¿Que? ¿Nunca haz visto uno?—Se burlo del Uzumaki, sonriendo al ver un pequeño rubor en su rostro trigueño.

— Ash. Eres odioso—mascullo, sacadole la lengua. En su vida había visto a una persona tan antipatica como él. —Quiero saber de donde lo sacaste bruto.

—Que . —rezongo él Uchiha. Ofendido por escuchar que le llamaba bruto. Precisamente el rubio, quien de cerebro no aparentaba tener mas que una pelota de tenis. Además no comprendía porque ese interés por saber de como había obtenido el objeto entre sus dedos.

—Eres un maldito. ¡Dame eso ahora mismo!—grito, ya sin ganas de saber si era el mismo borrador que él había lanzado por la ventana.

—Idiota.

Fue todo lo que el Uchiha respondió.

Algo le decía que a ese rubio le faltaba un tornillo. No iba a darle nada. Esa actitud infantil le molestaba. Estando seguro de que en tal Naruto —recordo que así se llamaba—solo quería armar jaleo, y de paso vengarse por el día del incidente. En el que aceptaba, casi le mata de un susto.

Se dio la vuelta, con intensiones de irse. Retomando los pasos que lo llevarian a su salón de clases. Además de que no deseaba que lo vieran en una discusión con un niño.

Pero había algo que no sabia. Y que talvez tardaria en llegar a entender. Y es que, cuando un uzumaki quiere algo, hace hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo.

Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de voltear siquiera, cuando sintió que algo o alguien le caia encima.

Por otro lado, la velocidad del impacto, hizo que Naruto se sujetada del cuello del moreno. Pero no lo soltó, apesar de haber caído junto al uchiha, quien ya estaba luchando por ser liberado. Pero el Uzumaki no pretendía soltarlo. No hasta que le diera el maldito borrador que se le habia resbalado de las manos a Sasuke, justo cuando ambos cayeron.

—Mierda.¡Sueltame estupido!—bramo, tratando de levantarse del suelo, pero la presión en su cuello y el peso del menor no se lo permitieron

—¡No hasta que me lo des!

Sasuke no entendió. Estaba mas enfocado en quitarse al mocoso. ¡Pero era imposible! Parecia una lapa o sanguijuela que se había adherido a su piel. ¡Carajo! Cuanto odiaba a los niños.

Precisamente era por esto que no pensaba tener hijos.

Reuniendo toda la fuerza que le fue posible, sujeto el brazo que le aprisionaba por el cuello. Su cuerpo tomo impulso y dando una vuelta súbita, intercambio los papeles. Ahora Sasuke estaba sobre el menor a pocos centímetros de distancia, y aún así el Uzumaki no parecia tener intensiones de soltarlo.

D

—¡Sueltame!—rugio Uchiha, amenazadoramente.

—No hasta que me lo des. ¡No voy a soltarte! ¿Me oyes?

—Usuratoncachi.

A esas horas todo mundo estaba en los salones de clase. Pero estaba seguro de que ya pronto empezaria el turno del receso.

Analizando la situación, parecia que era él, quien estaba sujetando al menor. Si la gente salia en ese momento, pensaria que estaba golpeando al rubio y este solo se estaba defendiendo. Pero que clase de idiota creeria aquello. Era él después de todo. El mejor estudiante de toda la institución. Nadie iba a catalogarlo como abusador de menores. Pero de todos modos, no estaría de mas prevenir.

Resopló, frustrado.

—Esta bien. Dime que es lo que quieres.

Naruto sonrió, triunfante.

—Quiero el...

El sonido del timbre interrumpió lo que iba a decir. Las puertas de los salones que estaban en los pasillos, empezaron a abrirse casi al mismo tiempo. De allí salieron varios jóvenes que se quedaron congelados cuando presenciaron lo que se convencieron, era lo mas sorprendente del mundo. Alli, en medio del pasillo. No se tardó en escuchar varios murmullos y cuchicheos. Algunas mujeres empezaron a gritar con sus "Kyas".

Acaso Uchiha Sasuke estaba...

"Tragame tierra" —pensó el moreno. Para el era algo incomodo que lo vieran tantas personas. Y mas, cuando estaba en una posición tan comprometedora. Al ver las caras de personas que no conocia, pero que seguramente estos si lo conocían a él, se lleno de una profunda rabia y vergüenza.

—Maldicion...

—¡Ayudenme! ¡Este chico trata de violarme!

En medio del silencio, las personas ahogaron un grito de asombro e incredulidad, cuando oyeron el grito de auxilio del menor. Todos menos Sasuke, que ahora veía horrorizado, la cara del Uzumaki, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no reírse.

Ya que, Sasuke podria mirar a Uzumaki como si fuera a lanzar llamas negras por los ojos, claramente conteniendose. Su semblante decía: "Te matare"

Y sin embargo, a Naruto no parecia importarle que éste se le quede mirando fijamente, con claras intenciones homicidas. Una media sonrisa imperceptible para los demás. Pero no para el Uchiha respondió a la amenaza silente del mayor.

"Ahora sufre, bastardo"

.

.

.

.

.

Media hora después, Naruto y Sasuke se hallaban en el despacho de la dirección. Sasuke tenia la mandíbula apretada y los ojos fijos en su acompañante. Ahora mas que nunca tenia que controlar la tremendas ganas de darle dos o tres bofetadas, en esa cara de Dobe. Debía mantener el aplomo que lo caracterizaba, como el estudiante modelo de la institución. Pero le estaba costando.

Por otro lado Naruto estaba nervioso. Ahora que lo pensaba mas detenidamente, fue mala idea haber mentido. Ahora el estaba en la dirección, justo lo que había estado evitando, en el mismo espacio del otro. Lo veía sereno y calmado, pero era algo extraño que justo ahora lo envolviera un aura oscura. Como si tratara de no explotar de un momento a otro.

Se aclaro la garganta. Talvez deberia disculparse.

—Oye...

—¿Asi que soy un violador?

La interrupción del moreno lo tomó por sorpresa. Su rostro adquirió un tono escarlata que trato de ocultar lo mejor que pudo.

—Bueno... Eso fue...

—Estupido.—completo el Uchiha. Naruto no sabia con certeza si se lo decia a él, o a la frase inconclusa. Prefirio ignorar eso, antes de que surgiera otra pelea innecesaria. Ahora estaban esperando al director, no podían darse el lujo de pelear en su despacho. Eso seria motivo de expulsión.

—No vas a decirle al director que intente violarte... ¿O si?—inquirio Sasuke. Haciendo todo lo posible por intimidar al menor, y que este no siguiera con la mentira que lo llevo a ese lugar. En su vida había pisado la dirección, a no ser claro, por algun diploma o medalla de reconocimiento por su rendimiento académico. Esto no se iba a quedar así. La humillación era algo que a duras penas podía soportar. Pero las consecuencias se la llevaban ambos por culpa del mocoso.

Entonces Naruto titubeó. Su voz sonó arrepentida.

—Yo... Lo lamento. Se que no tengo excusa, pero...

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta al momento de abrirse. Ambos voltearon sus rostros para ver como el director entraba con su porte dictador y su mirada seria. Naruto no tenia que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Dan estaba furioso. Sonrió, nervioso.

—Me pregunto que es lo que te pasa Naruto. Ya son varias veces que te apareces por aquí.—empezo a hablar el director con calma forzada. Miró de soslayo al otro estudiante. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, frente a los dos jóvenes que no decían nada aún.—Pero tu, Sasuke. ¿Me puedes explicar que haces aquí?

Uzumaki se quedo viendo hacia otra dirección que no fuera la cara del mas grande. Se convenció de que Sasuke iba a hablar sobre lo que en verdad paso. Si ya lo conocía. Era un teme bastardo. Le echaria toda la culpa a él. En parte aceptada que tenia gran parte de la culpa. Pero el moreno pudo haberle entregado el borrador y el asunto no habría ido a mayores. Ahora solo podía esperar a que terminara de hablar para dar su versión de la historia. Si algo le había enseñado el tener que estar en la dirección tantas veces, era que no debía armar alboroto o las cosas podrían ponerse peor.

—Lo que paso... —empezo Uchiha, viendo de soslayo la mirada esquiva del rubio y la atenta del director.—Ambos nos chocamos. Fue un accidente por supuesto. Yo iba distraído. Por lo que recuerdo, Naruto iba corriendo. Es todo.

Dan levanto una ceja.

—¿Es todo?—cuestiono Dan, dando una mirada a la sorprendida de Naruto, quien al parecer se hacia quedado mudo.

—Si.

El rubio mayor se levantó de su escritorio. Dio una ultima mirada a Naruto que todavía se notaba nervioso y sorprendentemente callado.

—Que me dices tú, Naruto. ¿Es verdad que eso fue todo?—pregunto al menor. Algo le decía que había algo mas. Por lo que algunos docentes y estudiantes le habían dicho, el Uchiha trato de abusar de Naruto. Era algo que no podía creer. Primero debía confirmar sus sospechas. Entonces tomaría cartas en el asunto. Y si fuera verdad que Sasuke hizo aquello, tendría que llamar a sus padres para hacer algo al respecto. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Por mas increible que fuera la supuesta agresión del Uchiha.

Naruto se dijo a si mismo que debía decir algo pronto, antes de que Dan empezara a sospechar. Carrapeo un poco antes de hablar.

— Si, es cierto.—confirmó—Yo iba al primer piso corriendo y no me fije bien por donde iba. En parte fue culpa mía. No paso nada, jeh.—Rio, nervioso. Espero que esa breve explicación lo arreglara todo.

Dan estaba seguro que alguno de los dos mentia. Ese comportamiento lo hacian los estudiantes que estaban nerviosos y ocultaban algo. Esperaba que no fuera algo grave. Ademas, sin la cooperación de ninguno de ellos no habia nada que pudiera hacer.

—Bien. — concedió el director, tomando nuevamente asiento. Sus ojos pardos volvieron a escrutar con sigilo a los mas jóvenes. —Entonces dime, Naruto. No es cierto que Sasuke intentó algo contra ti.

La pregunta se quedo en el aire, esperando una respuesta que solo Naruto podía desmentir.

—Por supuesto que no es verdad—Sasuke se adelanto en hablar. Su única posibilidad era interferir. No podía dejar que el rubio lo difamara de esa manera. Todavía guardaba algo de dignidad.

—Deja que Naruto responda, Sasuke —ordenó Dan.

Sasuke no tuvo mas opción que guardar silencio. Mentalmente se estaba preparando para alegar a su favor si al Dobe se le ocurria decir algo que lo perjudicara. Metio las manos al fuego por él. Ahora que él hiciera lo mismo.

Naruto le envió una mirada al moreno. Éste se cruzo de brazos y aparentó estar tranquilo. Aunque en el fondo estaba inseguro de si era correcto dejar todo en las manos de ese rubio torpe.

—No—nego Naruto.—Como le dije. Solo nos chocamos. Caimos. La gente salio en ese momento y nos vio así. Es todo.

Sasuke dejo de apretar los puños, sintiendo un profundo alivio.

Dan estaba seguro que algo le ocultaban. Hubiera sido mas sencillo para Naruto negar todo, armando un escándalo como siempre hacia cada vez que lo enviaban a su despacho. Pero en esta ocasión lo habian traicionado los nervios. Y ademas, fue plenamente conciente de las fugaces miradas que ambos jóvenes se estaban enviando. Pero como se dijo hace un momento. No podía hacer nada si ninguno de los dos cooperaba. Se limito a suspirar.

—Entonces todo fue un malentendido—asumió Dan. Solamente iba a darles el beneficio de la duda. Intentaria descubrir si no había algo de por medio. Algún pleito entre ambos chicos. Esos problemas no eran de su incumbencia después de todo. Pero después de haber escuchado que Sasuke intento algo en contra de Naruto, no pudo evitar sentirse intranquilo. Y algo preocupado.

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento con intensiones de marcharse.

—Supongo que es todo. Ni yo, ni Naruto hicimos algo que amerite un castigo. Con su permiso. Voy a retirarme.

—Deacuerdo. Hasta luego —Se despidió el director. Vio como Sasuke caminaba hacia la salida con intenciones de irse. Instantes después, la puerta de su despacho fue cerrada. Ahora solo estaban el Uzumaki y el director. Un tenso silencio se instalo por solo un par de minutos.

—Em... Creo que yo también debo irme. Recordé que tengo examen después del receso y...

—Naruto dime la verdad.—interrumpio el rubio mayor. Su semblante adquirió seriedad. Algo que hizo poner nervioso al Uzumaki. El conocía a Dan desde que era un niño. Se lo presento su abuela cuando lo llevo un día al parque de diversiones. Ese dia se entero de que Dan era el director de una escuela y que muy probablemente él iba a ser su director cuando cumpliera los trece e ingresara a la secundaria. Fue algo bueno, en su opinión. El le caia bien. Desde un principio lo trato como a un hermano menor. Aunque después de haber sido parte de sus estudiantes, las cosas cambiaron un poco. Seguían siendo amigos y ocasionalmente lo invitaba a comer algo. Pero dentro de lo establecido, en la institución tendrían solo una relación de estudiante-maestro. Porque Dan fue maestro, antes de convertirse en director.

Vio una fotografía en un marco sobre la mesa que se interponia entre los dos. En ella se apreciaba a tres personas: Dan, su abuela Tsunade y él, cuando tenia cinco años. Una foto bastante antigua.

—Esa foto... —trato de cambiar de tema— ¿Cuando la tomaron?

Dan supo de inmediato que lo que Naruto pretendía. Sintió curiosidad por saber a que se refería el rubio. Fijo su mirada al porta retratos que llevaba mas de un año en su escritorio. La sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Recordaba ese día. Fue el día que conoció al nieto de su mejor amiga.

—No lo recuerdo—mintio Dan. Solo para que Naruto desistiera de su plan de distraerlo. Y lo hiciera olvidar el asunto por el cual estaban allí. No iba a negar que seria agradable recordar viejo tiempos. Pero no era el momento.

—Pues yo si — exclamó Naruto con renovado entusiasmo. Sintiendo de pronto la alegría de revivir esos años en los que se pasaba con Dan y su abuela. Aprendió mucho de ellos. Fue gracias a ellos que entendió que la bondad estaba en cada persona del mundo. Y que para verla, solo tenia que hacerse amigo de las personas. Ya que solo así entenderia porque el mundo estaba como estaba.—comi muchos dulces ese día.—dijo, sonriendo—me subi a los autos chocones. Y recuerdo que mis piernas no alcanzaban los pedales. Entonces te subiste conmigo y me ayudaste a pedalear, mientras que yo movía el volante. Fue muy gracioso a la cara de mi abuela cuando chocamos con otro auto.—sonrio, esta vez con nostalgia.

—Si, bueno.—asintio Dan. Sintiendo tambien un poco de nostalgia. Aún no asumia realmente la partida de Tsunade. Ella siempre había sido una mujer con temperamento fuerte. Y un carácter de hierro. Dificil de quebrar. Aunque un poco viciosa. Sobretodo con los juegos y el alcohol. Pero una buena mujer sin dudas. La extrañaba y mucho. Sufrió mucho con la noticia de su fallecimiento, pero supo reponerse.

Sin embargo, siempre había algo que lo inquietaba. Que le molestaba.

Su asesino aún estaba suelto. Todavía no se sabia nada de el. Porque ya todo sabían quien había sido el culpable. Pero desde esa trágica noche, el homicida había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. La investigación del caso estuvo abierta por unos meses, pero después se quedo archivado, por falta de pistas que pudieran ayudar a encontrar al malnacido que asesino a su mejor amiga.

—Tienes razón.

Naruto levanto la mirada. No se había dado cuenta de que permaneció cabizbajo, observado el retrato. Hasta que Dan lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

El director se irguio en su lugar. Recompuso los gestos melancólicos de su rostro para aligerar la pesadumbre que se había creado por el recuerdo de Tsunade. Era algo triste. Pero también era parte del pasado.

—Vuelve a tus clases. Todavía falta hora y media.—ordeno al menor. Iba a dejar pendiente esa conversación. Si Naruto se empeñaba en ocultar algo, era porque quizás sentía vergüenza.

El rubio menor ladeo el rostro.

—Dan.

—¿Mm?

—¿Tu también extrañas a mi abuela?

Su pregunta hizo que el mayor se sorprendiera un poco. Eso solo podía significar que Dan si echaba de menos a su abuela. No tuvo que esperar por una respuesta.

Se levantó de la silla. Sonriendo, se llevo una mano a la nuca riendo, nervioso.

—Si. Mejor me voy. No vaya a ser que me pongan inasistencia.

—Que te vaya bien. Y Naruto — lo retuvo, antes de que este se diera la vuelta —cualquier cosa que te este causando algún problema. Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Ambos rubios se sonrieron. En un mensaje mudo de entendimiento. Claramente diciendo: no te preocupes.

Cuando Dan se quedo solo en la oficina, sus labios dejaron de sonreír. Nuevamente observo el retrato de ellos juntos. Hasta parecían una familia.

—Ojala... nunca te hubieras ido. Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

Subió a la parte trasera del coche que se había estacionado frente a la institución. Resoplo sonoramente a consecuencia de su mal humor. Cerro los ojos, tratando de aminorar su enojo. Arrojo su maleta a un lado. Sintió frustración cuando ésta cayo por la brusquedad que utilizó.

—¿Se siente bien, joven?

—Ahora no.—respondio Sasuke. Como siempre, se comportandose de forma hostil. Pero se dio cuenta al instante, de que nadie tenia porque pagar sus platos rotos. Menos la persona que lo traia y lo llevaba a diario a la institución. Respiro, tratando de calmarse—Solo tuve un mal día.

Pero se negaba en emitir una disculpa. Su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Su chofer, quien vestia un traje pulcro, y una gorra que lo distingia, comenzó a poner la limosina en movimiento.

—Todo tiene arreglo, joven.

—Lo dudo.

Sasuke dudaba que su día pudiera haber ido peor. Siempre estaba siendo acosado por las mujeres de la escuela. Al principio no fue tan malo. Eso empezó cuando a penas era un niño de primaria. Pero con los años, las cosas se pusieron peores. Ya que las hormonas ya empezaban a hacer su efecto en las chicas. Quienes no lo dejaban de perseguir. Sobretodo esa chica, Sakura. Estaban en el mismo grupo. Ella era la que más le insistia en tener una cita. Y para sacarsela de encima tuvo que aceptar. Aunque fue una cita no apropiada. En los patios de la escuela. Se escudo con la excusa de que estaba ocupado todos los dias. En parte era verdad. Y eso le facilito las cosas. Lo malo fue que recordaba haberse ido en plena 'cita'. Seguramente Sakura lo hostigarla nuevamente. Y seguro seria mas insistente. Rodo los ojos. Eso era bastante obvio.

Después lo del rubio tonto. Aun recordaba haber mentido para que no los catigara el director. Solo lo hizo porque no quería que se formaran malos entendidos. Algo que lo perjudicara. Lo hizo solamente para que no llamaran a su familia. Sobretodo para que su padre se enterara. Aún si era un malentendido. Fugaku no aceptarla que uno de sus hijos fuera enviado a la dirección. No quería que lo sermoneara. Y que lo comparara con Itachi. Era algo que odiaba. Odiaba que lo compararan con el.

—Ya llegamos, joven Sasuke.

La voz de su chofer lo saco de sus pensamientos. Tomo la maleta que aún seguía en el suelo.

—Bien. Nos vemos jugo.—se despidió del mayor. Éste sonrió por el retrovisor de la limosina.

—Hasta mañana joven.

.

Itachi caminaba de un lado a otro. Ya eran las dos de la tarde y seguramente Sasuke ya llegaría a casa. Intento calmarse. Debía hacerlo. Mantener la compostura. Si Sasuke lo veía así, soapecharia algo. Después de todo, su tonto hermano menor siempre fue muy suspicaz. Sabia que seria extraño que lo encontrara en casa. Supuestamente deberia estar en la Universidad. Pero no. Ahora estaba en el pasillo, fuera de la habitacion de Sasuke, esperandolo.

Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a lo dicho por Shisui. Que tenia que ver Sasuke en todo esto. Se pregunto, mortificado. ¿Madara iba a chantagearlo con Sasuke?

¿Acaso trataria de que guardara silencio y a cambio no lastimaria a su hermano?

Pero eso seria absurdo.

Si quería que Sasuke fuera también era por otra razón. Ya que no era necesaria su presencia para chantajearlo... ¿O si?

Se detuvo de pronto. Escuchó alguna pisadas que venían del primer piso. Seguramente Sasuke ya había llegado. Ahora subia las escaleras.

Reapiro hondamente para calmarse.

—¿Itachi?

Sasuke se pregunto que hacia Itachi en casa. ¿No se suponía que era temporada de exámenes? Con mayor razón no esperaba encontrarselo. Y menos fuera de su habitacion. Su hermano mayor estaba actuando raro ultimamente.

—¿Que haces aquí?—pregunto luego de unos segundos.

—Te estaba esperando.

El Uchiha menor saco unas llaves de su bolsillo. Camino a pasos lentos hasta la puerta de su cuarto. No le gustaba que invadieran su privacidad, sobretodo las sirvientas de la casa. Ellas podrían ponerse como locas cada vez que entraban a sus aposentos. Después de todo eran bastante jóvenes. Pero no quería que ninguna de ellas urgara alguna prenda suya. Además, Itachi solía entrar muchas veces sin su permiso. Se convenció de que solamente era para molestarlo. Ya que cuando era un niño, él siempre estuvo detrás de Itachi. Todavía recordaba ese afán de ser como el. Pudo haber sido una etapa que extrañaba. Pero cuando se dio cuenta ya no era lo mismo. Supo que le guardaba rencor. Por robarle la atención de su padre. Por ser el genio de la familia. Mejor de todo. Mejor que él.

Metio las llaves en la cerradura.

—Despues.—mascullo Sasuke. No estaba de humor para tener una conversación con Itachi. Ahora solo deseaba darse una ducha con agua tibia para despejarse la frustración y el estrés que cargaba.

—Es importante —Itachi retuvo a Sasuke, antes de que cerrara la puerta. Su rostro adquirió un serio semblante.

Sasuke hizo todo lo posible por no cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Por mas enojado y frustrado que esté, no podía hacerle eso a Itachi. Se odio por ser tan débil.

—Habla de una vez—Mascullo, esta vez esperando a que su hermano mayor dijera algo lo suficientemente importante que amerite su tiempo.

—¿Puede ser en tu habitacion? Solo será un momento— se adelanto a Sasuke, cuando éste estaba a punto de remidirse y cerrarle la puerta. Ya sabia que Sasuke estaba enojado por alguna razón, pero lo que tenia que decir era importante.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta para entrar a su cuarto. No cerro la puerta. Itachi entendió que podía entrar. Se apresuro a seguir los pasos de Sasuke. Para que nadie los molestaran o interrumpieran, cerró la puerta.

Sasuke arrojo su maleta sobre su cama. Se quito la corbata que todavía seguía anudada a su cuello. Y perezosamente se sentó sobre la silla de su escritorio.

—Espero que sea algo importante—Espeto Sasuke.

Itachi también se sentó, pero en el borde la cama.

—Lo es.—afirmo el mayor. Luego comentó —¿Paso algo?

—¿A que te refieres con, "paso algo"?

—Te noto un poco enfadado.

Sasuke resoplo.

—No estamos para hablar de mi. Ibas a decirme algo importante. Si no es así puedes...

—Es sobre una invitación. —interrumpio lo que iba a decir el menor. Era mejor dejar de entender porque Sasuke estaba tan enojado. Lo mejor era enfocarse en lo más importante.— El abuelo nos invito a su casa para una reunión.

—No voy a ir.

A Itachi no pareció sorprenderle la negativa del menor. En verdad, era algo que ya esperaba. Tendría que hacer algo para convencerlo. Estuvo pensandolo mucho, y ya sabia lo que haría cambiar de opinión a su hermano.

—Es una pena —musito Itachi, fingiendo desilusión —papá esperaba que pudieras ir también. Después de todo el abuelo es parte de la milicia. Y seguramente espera que nos acerquemos mas a Madara. Así, papá estaría satisfecho. Pero si no quieres...

—Que día.

Itachi sonrió interiormente. Por alguna extraña razón sintió un atisbo de ternura por el comportamiento de Sasuke. El ya sabia que el mayor anhelo de su hermano, era enorgullecer a su padre. Aunque supo de inmediato que eso iba a ser algo dificil de lograr. Si pudiera hacer algo al respecto, para aminorar el odio que Sasuke cargaba, lo habría hecho con gusto.

—Entonces alistate.—Itachi se levanto de la cama—la noche se acerca y creo que la puntualidad es algo que el abuelo valora.

Sasuke asintió, disconforme con la noticia de una reunion. No pregunto para que los citaban. Era mejor así. No quería saberlo.

—Hn.

El Uchiha mayor salio de la habitacion de su hermano, cerrando la puerta tras el. La media sonrisa en su rostro fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Ahora solo esperaba que Madara no le fuera con algún tipo de amenaza. Una advertencia que le obligara a mantenerse al margen. Algo que pusiera en peligro a Sasuke. Pero sobre todo, esperaba que no incluyera a Sasuke en el juego. Esto ya se había convertido en alguna especie de juego macabro. Y mientras mas lejos se mantuviera Sasuke, mejor seria su plan de desenmascarar a Madara. Pero al parecer, su abuelo ya estaba moviendo las piezas del juego. No permitiría que se metiera con Sasuke. Iba a protegerlo a como de lugar. Aún si de eso dependiera su vida.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerró, Sasuke se apresuro a quitarse la camisa y los pantalones. Iba a tomar una ducha fría para dejar de sentirse tenso. Mientras lo hacia, no pudo evitar pensar sobre la reunión de esta noche. Se pregunto cual era la finalidad de su abuelo para reunir a los Uchiha. Hace tiempo que no iba a casa de Madara. Practicamente no lo veia hace muchos años. Pero si con esto hacia que su padre no lo sermoneara por no ir a esa estupida reunion, estaba bien

No obstante, le intrigaba el hecho de que Itachi no fuera a sus clases, solo para informarle de la reunión.

Bien pudo llamarle por teléfono o enviarle un e-mail. O simplemente esperar hasta la noche. Quizás, si se trataba de un hecho importante. Bien. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar hasta que llegara la noche.

Con esos pensamientos, salio de la ducha y se puso ropa cómoda para ir a comer algo.

Al pasar por el pasillo se topó con una de las sirvientas de la casa.

—¡Ah! ¡Jo-joven Sasuke!—tartamudeo la sirvienta. Sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono escarlata que evidenciaba su nerviosismo. Ella era una de las tantas chicas que estaban locas por Sasuke. Por eso siempre hacían todo lo posible por quedar bien con él.—¡Bu-buenas tardes!

Sasuke asintió, antes de pasar por su lado, ignorando por completo, el temblor que azotaba el menudo cuerpo de la sirvienta.

Cuando lo vio desaparecer por las escaleras, ella se recargo sobre la pared y se llevo una mano al pecho. Aún seguía ruborizada.

—Que hombre...

—¿Perdon?

—¡Ah!—grito ella, retrocediendo unos pasos por el susto. Se dio la vuelta. Viendo entonces, que se trataba de Itachi.

—¡Por dios Itachi! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!—chillo la rubia mujer.

—Lo siento. No fue mi intencion—se disculpo el Uchiha. El solo caminaba por el pasillo cuando escucho unas palabras que lo desconcertaron. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Ino. Seguramente estaría hablando sola. No era la primera vez que la descubría hablando sola. Ya sea en la cocina, en el jardin, el comedor.

—No te preocupes.

Ahora bien. Itachi le había dado permiso para que pudiera hablarle como a un amigo. Aunque mas bien le había insistido. Amablemente le había dicho que, no toleraba que lo tratarán de usted. Era una lástima que Sasuke no fuera como Itachi. Las cosas serian más sencillas para ella, si Sasuke no fuera tan hostil. Estaba profundamente enamorada de el. Sabia que era un sueño imposible. Sobretodo porque era una simple sirvienta, y Sasuke el heredero de una familia con dinero, poder y pocision social. Pero, soñar no cuesta nada.

—Saldre un rato. ¿Puedes decirselo a Sasuke?

—¿Em?

Ino había estado muy ocupada, pensando como seria su vida al lado del hombre que amaba. Hasta ya tenia los nombres de sus futuros hijos. Si tan solo fuera millonaria...

Talvez Sasuke se fijarla en ella.

—...¿de acuerdo?

Ino fue sacada nuevamente de su burbuja de sueños. Otra vez estuvo distraida cuando Itachi le había dicho algo. Se sintió una tonta por hacerlo. Así que ella solo asintió.

—Si.

—Bien, te lo encargo. Nos vemos luego —Se despidió Itachi.

La rubia vio como el moreno se perdida por las escaleras. Ahora que lo pensaba mas detenidamente, Itachi también estaba guapo. Pero ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Ademas tenían la misma edad. Sasuke era guapo, inteligente, guapo, heredero de una fortuna, guapo...

La rubia no supo si retener a Itachi para que le explicara que era aquello que le había encomendado. Supuso que seria mejor no preguntarle. No quería que pensara que no era capaz de concentrarse. Y eso seria un golpe a su orgullo. Por eso prefirio ir a donde estaba Sasuke para decirle que su hermano había salido. Era lo único que había entendido, después de todo.

Y solo el hecho de ver al moreno, sentía unas tremendas ganas de robarle un beso en cuanto lo viera.

Aunque solo fuese en su imaginación

CONYINUARA...

TUT aguanten que ya se viene el lemon. De veras? :3

Nop. Jajaja Falta un poco. Como ven Sasuke es un poco difil en el amor. Y naruto es muy inocente. */*

XD Al menos actualice pronto. Ne?

Dejenme sus comentarios. Acepto sugerencias. Hasta pueden darme alguna idea para desarrollar la historia.

Nos leemos.


	6. Chapter 6

**EL ULTIMO VALS**

 **Capítulo 6**

Naruto había salido del instituto mas tarde de lo habitual. Fue una desgracia que Kakashi lo hubiese estado esperando aún después de pasado el turno de la clase. Por suerte, si pudo recuperar el borrador y darselo. Su maestro hizo algunas preguntas sobre la razón de su tardanza, a lo que el rubio solo dijo que se había metido en el hueco de una de las canchas de voleibol. Y por esa razón le costo hacerse del borrador. Por suerte Kakashi no hizo amago de darle un castigo. Solo se fue no sin antes darle un par de advertencias sobre lo que le esperaba si seguía comportandose así. Uzumaki le saco la lengua cuando lo vio doblar la esquina de una de las aulas. Ese pervertido se las pagarla. Como su peor estudiante, se aseguraria de que su estupidez llegara justo para molestar al desgraciado de kakashi.

Ahora, estaba cómodamente sentado en la sala de estar con el control remoto en la mano. El programa que veía se le hacia aburrido. No había nada nuevo mas que dos chicas peleandose por un patán. Aveces se preguntaba porque las mujeres siempre estaban luchando por un hombre, sabiendo que este tenia mas de cien chicas a su pies. Aún no creía que fuera necesario pensar en ello. Después de todo, la unica mujer que le interesaba, era fotografiada todos loa dias, semidesnuda y en una pose sumamente atrevida.

—Mikoto-Chan...—susurro emocionado al recordar el nombre de esa súper modelo que desfilaba algunas veces por las pasaleras de algunos eventos y concursos. Saco de su bolsillo un pequeño recorte del periodico. La contemplo por varios segundos y la volvio a guardar—Es tan hermosa...

Lastima que fuera mayor. Si la modelo estaba claramente fuera de su alcance, no se desanimaria. Mikoto había sido la primera mujer que llamo su atención. Su rostro era tan angelical. Y sus ojos eran tan profundos y amables que de dejaba llevar por el calorcito que crecia en su pecho, cada vez que la veía en las revistas o la televisión.

¿Como llegó a saber de ella?

Su madre era fanática de la modelo Mikoto. Sabia que era raro estar "enamorado" de una mujer que posiblemente tenia la edad de sus padres. Pero el sentimiento estaba allí. El no se preocupaba por las cosas de la edad. Ademas, era conciente de que para llamar su atención, primero debería conocerla. Y por lo que sabia, estaba en París, haciendo un desfile de modas para una causa noble.

Era tan perfecta...

Unos pasos lo sacaron de sus fantasías. Su madre había entrado por la puerta de que únia la cocina y la sala. Llevaba una charola en sus manos, sobre la cual reposaban dos tazas de té.

—Naruto ¿Ya terminaste tus tareas?—pregunto a su hijo, al tiempo que dejaba la charola en la mesita de vidrio y se sentaba sobre el sofá.

—Claro'tebayo—mintio—acabo de terminarlo.

El rubio no tenia ganas de hacer tarea. Las matemáticas no le daban bien. Mas bien eran su punto débil.

—Que bueno.—se alegro Kushina. Tomo una de las tazas de la charola que estaba un poco caliente.—Hoy tenia ganas de ir con tu padre a un restaurante. Ya sabes, para presentarme a uno de sus socios. Pensaba que podrías quedarte en casa y cuidarla. Ya que... no llegaremos temprano.

Naruto quiso soltarse a reír. No podía creer que su madre pensara que el no entendía nada. ¡Por favor! Ni que tuviera ocho años.

—Mama... no intentes mentirme. Ya se que no van a reunirse con un socio de papá.

De pronto Kushina había dejado de tomarle atencion a la taza de te. Se puso nerviosa. No creía que Naruto se haya dado cuenta de sus intensiones con su padre. ¿Acaso era tan obvio? Y mas sorprendente aún, ¿Naruto iba a echarle en cara lo que harían? Su mejillas se colorearon, adquiriendo el color de su pelo.

— Am... ¿Lo sabes?—fue tonto de su parte preguntar. Pero quería cerciorarse de que su hijo, su bebe, ya no era tan inocente como cuando le decía que iba con su padre a comer hamburguesas en el cine. Y éste se quedaba a cargo de Tsunade o Dan.

—Vamos mamá. Ya se que hoy es un día especial.—explico el rubio, quien ya tenia la otra taza de te, rozando sus labios. Kushina espero pacientemente a que éste degustara el te que le habia preparado, y empezó a poner atención a lo que su hijo diría a continuación.—Hoy es el estreno de la película esa. La de un amor prohibido, ya sabes. La que habla sobre una mujer que va al espacio exterior y se casa con un marciano*

La expresión de Kushina dejo de ser alarmante, transformandose en una incredula. Después de todo, Naruto aun seguia conservando esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba. No en vano era su bebe.

No dijo nada. Prefirio terminar de beber el te. Con sigilo observaba el rostro de su niño, sus expresiones cuando veía la televisión. Y se pregunto, algo preocupada, si era normal que su hijo siguiera siendo tan inocente en algunos aspectos de su vida. Debió haberlo heredado de su padre, se convenció. Ya que, Kushina recordó que cuando era joven siempre estuvo detrás de varios chicos para que la llevaran a bailar o a pasear. Tuvo varios novios en la secundaria. Pero que raro que a Naruto no le conociera ninguna. Nisiquiera una señal de que le gustara una chica de su escuela. Para ella, Minato siempre fue muy mojigato. Era un buen estudiante y aparte un buen deportista. Pero jamas lo vio en alguna fiesta que su grupo de amigos organizaba. Fue dificil para ella, aceptar que se había enamorado de un chico que era muy diferente en muchos sentidos. Y mas dificil aún, llamar su atención. Ahora si sabia con seguridad, de que Naruto se parecia a su padre. En lo sentimental, claro. Y en lo físico también. Pero en el carácter. Ya sabia ella que le había brindado algunos de sus cromosomas mas eficientes.

Pero ya tendría una charla con su bebe. Por ahora deberia de ir pronto al lugar de encuentro con su esposo. Seguro que ya la estaba esperando.

—Estonces me voy. Cuida la casa en nuestra ausencia. Y no te desveles viendo la televisión —advirtio, ya que a Naruto le gustaba ver películas de terror por las noches— Y apaga las luces antes de dormirte, OK?

—Si mamá —rezongo el Uzumaki. Tanta cosas para nada. El podía estar en casa por una semana estando solo. Y no la encontrarian en llamas como su madre seguramente pensaba. El no era un tonto.

—Es solo para que no se te olvide. Recuerda que una vez te dormiste con el refrigerador abierto y la estufa encendida—regaño a su hijo.

—¡Eso fue hace cinco años!

Kushina no hizo caso a las protestas del su único hijo y tomo el bolso que ya lo tenia preparado sobre la mesa del aparador.

—Cuidate hijo...—y se detuvo de decir algo mas. Aunque quisiera, ya era hora de darle mas libertad. Un jovencito que estaba entrando a la adolecencia. Así que no dijo lo que realmente pensaba— "Por favor, no quemes la casa"

La puerta se cerro. Naruto saco su celular, tecleando un numero familiar.

—¿Hola?

—Hola kiba! ¿Que crees?Hoy tengo la casa sola! Llama a los chicos! Hay fiesta en la casa de los Uzumaki!

.

Sasuke ya estaba vestido con el traje de gala que había estado guardado en su closet. Por suerte no hizo falta llevarlo a la tintoreria. La tela seguía tan lisa e impecable como la primera vez que lo uso. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia atras. Se puso un poco de gel para acomodar los mechones que enmarcaban su rostro. Aunque aún habían algunos mechones que se resistian y caian libremente.

Ahora solo estaba esperando a que llegara Itachi. Hace unas horas la sirvienta le hacia contado que su hermano había salido. Se pregunto a donde iría.

Itachi parecia ser la única persona que no se incomodaba por sus comentarios directos y muchas veces hirientes. Es más, sabia que Itachi se burlaba de él muchas veces. Seguía viendo lo como a un niño. Se convenció. Pero lo bueno de eso era que así seria mas fácil obtener la atención de su padre.

El moreno se ajusto la corbata roja con mayor dificultad. Odiaba las fiestas. Aún si estas fueran de gente rica y sofisticada. Era mas dificil escabullirse de esas. Sobretodo si su padre estaba fijando su mirada en el. Esperando a que cometiera el mas minimo error para reprenderlo. Era tan predecible.

Por otra parte, se sentía un poco incomodo con la idea de estar en la mansión de su abuelo. No lo recordaba haber visto hace mucho tiempo. Escuchó por allí que tenia la pierna chueca por un accidente que tuvo. Tenia algunas imágenes que eran bizarras cuando iba a su casa. Edificios grandes y un amplio jardin. Un gran salón para las visitas. Un balcón...

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Por ella entró Fugaku, su padre. Este se quedo mirandolo de arriba a abajo. Evaluandolo con la mirada. Sasuke noto que el entrecejo de su padre se arrugaba mas.

—Itachi me dijo que irias.

—Si. Iré.

Ambos eran personas frías y sin sentimientos. Sabían que las palabras sobraban en alguna conversación. Sobretodo Fugaku. Que era un hombre estricto y firme en la educación de sus hijos. Pero sobretodo, en sus negocios. Sasuke jamas vio sonreír a su padre. Por lo menos no a él...

—No es necesario que estés allí.

La voz de Fugaku se escucho indiferente. Cargada de un sentimiento opresivo que dejo a Sasuke con dos sensaciones: desolación e ira.

Con todas las fuerzas de su alma, se contuvo de soltar alguna palabra exabrupta que evidenciara como se sentía. Fugaku le daba la oportunidad de no ir a esa estúpida fiesta, pero el no le daría el gusto. No lo haría.

—Ya eh decidido que iré.

—Con Itachi es suficiente.

Esas palabras dolieron mas que los golpes que en un pasado muy lejano, terminaron de endurecer su corazon. Se forzó a no soltar ni un lamento, ni a desmoronarse frente a su padre.

No dijo nada. No contesto a las palabras de su padre. Sabia que si decía algo, las emociones lo traicionarian y quedaría mal frente al hombre que le dio todo, menos amor.

Fugaku supo que Sasuke estaba devatiendose mentalmente. Ese silencio solo significaba que sus mordaces palabras lo estaban afectando. Y en secreto se sintió satisfecho.

—Tu madre llegara mañana. Tenemos algunas cosas de que hablar—su padre mencionó, haciendo un ademan de retirarse. —Tu presencia en la reunión no será necesaria. De hecho, es preferible que te quedes.

Y con eso ultimo, Fugaku cerro la puerta.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio. Lentamente se sentó en el borde de su cama. La palabra resonaban en su cabeza repetidas veces. Cada una, mas fuerte que la anterior. Quiso luchar contra el ardor de su garganta y el nudo de su estomago. Estuvo por levantarse y salir del su cuarto, ponerse en el camino de su padre y gritar todo lo que se venia guardando desde su infancia. Quería saber porque Itachi siempre fue el preferido. Si era por su talento, por ser considerado un genio, pues estaba bien. Hacia todo lo posible pot complacer las exigencias de ese hombre. No le importaba. Lo habían educado de esa forma. Y nada iba a cambiar su manera de pensar. Ni siquiera si lastimaba a las personas con sus actos. Siempre haría lo posible por obtener aceptación y poder.

Ese pensamiento le hizo darse cuenta de que no volvería a creer en palabras que le dieran esperanza. No iba a flaquear en sus decisiones. Ya era hora de cambiar. Si haciendo lo que hacia, no había alcanzado nada. Ahora haría las cosas a su manera. No iba a ser un niño débil y asustado. Enfrentarla las cosas como un hombre.

E iría a esa jodida fiesta.

.

Las luces de la casa Uzumaki estaban encendidas. La puerta se abria y se cerraba cada vez que alguien pasaba o salia. A Naruto le tomo un momento para recibir a todos sus amigos y compañeros. Kiba, un chico castaño con razgos caninos, había llegado en un taxi en la cual había traído un parlante y un estereo para la musica. Con el llegaron otras cuantas personas más.

El castaño se bajo del taxi y se acerco a Naruto para chocar los puños y hablar con el.

—Esto es una locura viejo.

—Tranquilo Kiba. Ya te dije que mis padres no volverán hasta la madrugada.

—¿Como estas tan seguro eh?

—Digamos que lo se y ya. Mis padres suele hacer lo mismo cada mes. Y a veces hasta vuelven al día siguiente.

Kiba no estuvo realmente seguro. Eso de entrar a una casa ajena no le preocupaba. Pero si los padres de su rubio amigo volvian antes de tiempo, serian echados como perros. Y quería ahorarse eso. Por ello invito solo a gente del salón. Unos diez chicos y unas siete chicas.

La casa de Naruto estaba situada en una zona tranquila. Las calles estaban bien pavimentadas y no había indicio de ningún jefe de seguridad que vigilara esa calle.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron, esa noche iban a divertirse.

—¿Entramos?— Naruto preguntó.

—Primero las damas.

—¡Entonces entra!— El rubio empujo a su amigo que tropezó con la base de la piedra. Por suerte se sujeto con ambas manos. Naruto empezó a reírse jocosamente.

—¡Rayos, casi me parto la nariz!

—Vamos Kiba— Naruto seguía riendo — ¡no exageres! Levantate que pareces un perro lamiendo el piso!

Kiba se hizo el ofendido.

— Solo por eso no te volveré a prestar el equipo de música.

—Ay, no. No seas así. Esta bien. Disculpa que te haya empujado. —Fingio arrepentimiento. A Naruto le gustaba molestar al castaño, al igual que él a Naruto. Era un juego que habian empezado desde que se conocieron en la primaria.

La sala ya estaba bastante llena. La musica se escuchaba por toda la casa. Con el estereo y el parlante que su amigo kiba había conseguido, y los bocadillos que los demás habían traído, la casa se empezaba a llenar una vivacidad exorbitante. Alegre y juvenil.

—¡Que viva la flor de la juventud!

Sobretodo Rock Lee, quien estaba compitiendo con Chouji a la fuerzas con manos para saber quien era mas fuerte.

El también fue a ver que tal iban cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro por detrás. Se volteo y vio con curiosidad que se trataba de Hinata, su compañera en la clase de deportes y biologia.

—¡Hola Hinata! ¿Que tal? ¿Estas disfrutando de la fiesta?—Sonrió.

La morena se había sonrojado al instante. Ella estaba secretamente enamorada del rubio. Aunque no era tan secreto xD. Para todos era obvio que la morena guataba del rubio. El unico que no se habia dado cuenta, era el rubio por supuesto. Siempre lo estaba viendo a escondidas en las practicas de baloncesto y los laboratorios. Pero era tan tímida, y le daba vergüenza admitir que ese chico le gustaba. Así que, sutilmente trataba de acercarse a Naruto, para llamar su atención.

—S-si. Gracias por invitarme, Naruto.—agradecio, tímidamente. Contemplando el rostro risueño del causante de sus sonrisas.

En ese preciso momento, escucharon unos ruidos que provenian de la cocina. A pesar del fuerte volumen de la musica. Curioso, se disculpo con Hinata y fue a verificar quien estaba en su cocina.

—Disculpa Hinata. Ahora vuelvo.

Se encamino hasta la cocina que permanecía en penumbras por la luz apagada. Cuando entro, vio que algo se movía en medio de la oscuridad y se apresuro en prender la luz. Se descolocó cuando vio a otro de sus amigos mas cercanos. El pelirrojo había abierto la despensa y muchos cajones, a parte del refrigerador, buscando algo obviamente.

—¿Gaara? ¿Que haces?

El chico, que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien en la cocina por estar husmeando dentro del refrigerador, levanto la cabeza para toparse con Naruto. Su semblante siempre serio, ahora denotaba incredulidad.

—¿Donde esta el alcohol?

—¿El que?

—Alcohol, cerveza. Tequila, ron, bebida, chela. ¡Donde esta el maldito alcohol!

—Tranquilizate Gaara. Ya entedi—dijo, alzando las manos para calmar a su amigo pelirrojo. —lo siento. Pero, no tenemos bebidas en mi casa.

—Mierda. ¿Y que beben? ¿Jugo de uva?—se burlo del rubio, mas aún tenia el gesto molesto.—Solo espera, iré al súper y traere algunas.

—¿!Que!? ¡No!—detuvo a Gaara que iba a salir de su casa para ir a comprar alcohol.—Te lo prohibo Gaara. En esta casa nada de bebidas alcohólicas.

El pelirrojo se le quedo viendo. Sin dejar de lado su expresión enfadada. Ambos luchando en un concurso de miradas. Azul contra celeste.

—Pero esto no es fiesta sin una jodida chela. —protesto el pelirrojo, tomando nuevamente la iniciativa de ir al súper.

—Mira Gaara. Te lo diré una sola vez. Mis padres llegaran mañana, y no quiero que vean los detrosos que harían si tomaran solo un poco de cerveza. ¡Imaginate! ¡Ademas aún somos muy jóvenes para beber!

—Niñato. Esta bien. Pero no me digas que no te lo sugeri. Ahora muevete, quiero ir por mis cigarrillos— empujó al rubio que se interponia entre la puerta y fue a la sala donde ya se podían ver a varios chicos basándose con algunas chicas.

El rubio se quedó un momento mas en la cocina. La actitud de Gaara no era algo nuevo. El era así. Parecia molesto todo el tiempo, y escucho por allí que el ya había probado de la buena*. A parte de otras drogas y alcohol. Que mal lo estaría pasando el pelirrojo si ya recurria a eso.

Respiro hondamente para calmarse. Ahora iría a pasarla bien con sus amigos y mañana vería que podía hacer con Gaara. Después de todo eran amigos.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA...**

*/* Jaajaja Así es como me sale Gaara.

TUT Gracias x leer. Espero sus comentarios.

Y perdonen si el cap es muy corto.


	7. Chapter 7

**EL ULTIMO VALS**

 **CAPITULO 7**

Itachi se dijo mentalmente que esperaría cinco minutos mas. La noche ya había cubierto a la ciudad entera y los postes de luz ya se habían encendido. Las personas transitaban calmadamente frente a el. Por suerte usaba una bufanda para protegerse del frio. Se metio las manos en los bolsillos de su saco.

"¿Donde esta?"

Se preguntaba, sintiendose ansioso, donde estaba su hermano. Ya eran mas de las ocho y Sasuke aún no aparecía. ¿Quizas debió haberse arrepentido? ¿Era mejor haberlo esperado en la casa? Pero no podía. Antes tuvo que ir a la tintorería para recoger su traje y el tiempo no le alcanzaba para volver a casa y vestirse para la ocasión. A parte, debía dejar un permiso en la Universidad por el motivo de su ausencia de hoy. Por eso le había encargado a Ino que por favor le dijera a su hermano que lo estaría esperando cerca de la cafeteria del distrito 8, frente al centro comercial.

Iban a llegar tarde y Madara pensaria que era alguna artimaña en su contra. Los planes que tenia para desenmascarar a su abuelo se retrasaria un poco. Primero tenia que saber que quería Madara con Sasuke. Era un asunto complicado. En el cual, tenia que estar alerta para cualquier eventualidad. No dejaría que Madara se acercara tanto a su Sasuke. Conociendo al mayor, podía estar casi seguro de que pretendía poner a Sasuke en su contra. Podria hacerlo y después lo ultilizaria para sus sucios juegos. Mas adelante hablaria con Shisui. Debía hacerle saber los motivos por los que el abuelo siempre se ausentaba por largos periodos de tiempo. En un principio tuvo la intención de involucrar a la policia, pero recordó la pocision de su abuelo. La policia hacia tratos con cualquiera que tuviera el billete. Y Madara tenia lo suficiente como para comprar a todos los policías y políticos de Japon. Debía actuar con cautela, para que esto sea juzgado por la corte internacional. Solo talvez asi, a pesar de la corrupción, se podria hacer algo.

Harto de seguir esperando, saco las manos de sus bolsillos.

—Ire a buscarlo.—era mejor ir a buscar a su hermano. Antes de que se hiciera mas tarde.

Tomó un taxi en la avenida justo cuando el semáforo cambio a pasó peatonal.

"Rayos"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke se desesperó. Miraba la hora en su reloj de mano constantemente. Los segundos pasaban e Itachi aún no había llegado. Se sentía furioso por tener que esperar. Su padre ya se había ido a la reunión. Se lo dijo una de las sirvientas. ¿Que pasaba con Itachi? ¿donde rayos se había metido?

Ya estaba listo y más que eso. Se había preparado mentalmente para tener una charla con su abuelo. Quería dar una buena impresion. Era alguien influyente, al igual que su padre. Era algo así como el 'padrino de los Uchiha". Era el que se tomaba las atribuciones de las decisiones que se tomaban para el beneficio de todos los Uchiha. Todos respetaban sus decisiones y sus ideas, pues siempre hacia que las ganancias de la familia se reprodujeran y se incrementaran para seguir manteniendo su gran calidad de vida. Se podria decir que gracias a Madara habían sido grandes protagonistas en el país. Su padre era jefe de la policía. Su madre era una modelo que trabajaba en el exterior. Era muy reconocida en la moda de hoy y las obras de beneficencia para niños con cancer. Su hermano mayor ya tenia la carrera terminada. Solo tenia que hacer su tesis para graduarse como médico especialista cirujano. Toda su familia gozaba de grandes pocisiones en la sociedad. Y al final seguía él. Un estudiante de preparatoria. Le faltaba unos meses para concluir su año escolar. Después haría su curso preuniversitario. Para decidir que carrera estudiaria. Aunque por alguna razón, sentía que no quería la ayuda de Fugaku. El quería lograr sus metas independientemente. Quería demostrarse a si mismo y a los demás, que aún siendo joven, todavía siendo menor de edad, podria llegar a ser alguien importante. Pero para eso, tenia que charlar con Madara. Ya lo había máquinado todo. Cuando se terminaran las presentaciones, las largas charlas sobre quien tenia la mas alta pocision social en el lugar, trataria de acercarse a Madara. Entablar una conversación con el no deberia ser tan dificil.

Alzo la mirada cuando creyó escuchar que la puerta de entrada se abria. Rápidamente se levanto del sillón en el que estaba sentado, y se encaminó hacia allí.

—¿Se puede saber donde rayos te metiste, Itachi? —se planto frente al mas alto, cruzando sus brazos, aparentando estar muy enojado por la tardanza del mayor. Este se había girado cuando escucho la voz de Sasuke. Al parecer, esperandolo.

—Eso tendría que decirlo yo. ¿Porque no fuiste al lugar donde te estaba esperando?

Sasuke hizo un gesto de desconcierto.

—Eres idiota. ¿De que lugar me estas hablando? ¡Llevo media hora esperando a que llegaras!—mascullo Sasuke. Deshizo sus brazos cruzados.

—¿Ino no te dijo...?

—Ya me lo diras después. Vamos antes de que se haga mas tarde—Sasuke interrumpió. No quería saber que había pasado. Solo sabia que él tampoco quería llegar tarde.

—Ok.—El mayor presentia lo que había pasado. Pero mejor lo dejaba para después. Ese no era el momento para discutir sobre la tardanza de ambos.

Los hermanos Uchiha salieron de su hogar, y se encaminaron afuera para subirse al automóvil negro de Itachi. Pronto, partieron al lugar de encuentro.

.

.

Ruborizada, Kushina trato de jalar su saco color beige hacia abajo para tratar de que no se viera la mancha oscura de su falda.

—Minato, vamonos—le susurro a su marido que estaba a un lado suyo, sosteniendo dos botes de pipocas y refrescos. La película a penas iba a empezar y ya quería irse a casa. Ademas, estaba empezando a temblar.

—¿Que? ¿Porque?

Minato preguntó, mientras pagaba a la dependienta por las golosinas. La fila era muy larga, por eso tardaron mucho en comprarlas.

Otra vez Kushina trato de ignorar la molesta sensación entre sus piernas, pero fue imposible. A cada momento sentía como si las personas se detuvieran solo para mirarle el trasero. Maldijo mentalmente.

El rubio no sabia que le inquietaba a Kushina. Parecia muy nerviosa y no dejaba de morderse los labios, que ya estaban rojos de tanta fricción.

—¿Te duele algo?—pregunto preocupado. Al tiempo en que salian de la fila, notando que Kushina caminaba como un pingüino.

Azorada, la pelirroja miro a todos lados para verificar que no hubiera nadie lo suficientemente cerca para escucharle. Se aferro al bolso que cargaba, al tiempo que miraba a su esposo.

—Me bajo la regla...

Minato tardo un poco en procesar la información. El no era experto en cosas de mujeres, pero sabia que Kushina estaba muy avergonzada por ello. Le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Estas segura?

—Si.

Esta vez, Minato suspiro resignadamente. Esa noche iba a ser su noche de amor, pero la suerte no estaba consigo. Muy pocas veces podían salir de casa para pasar tiempo juntos, como también, era extraño ver a su esposa tan nerviosa y azorada. Seguramente era porque había mucha gente en el centro comercial. A Kushina tampoco le gustaba la situación. Hacia todo lo posible para caminar normalmente. Se sintio muy mal porque la noche se había arruinado.

El rubio tomo una decisión.

—Bien. Tranquila. Vamos al coche. Nos iremos a casa—Le susurro cerca de su oído. Mientras que la pelirroja solo a sentía. Sintiendo alivio por estar casada con alguien como Minato. Cualquier otro hombre se habría enfurecido. Sobretodo si ya tenían planeado ciertas cosas luego de salir del cine.

Bueno. No había de otra. Regresarian a casa, y pospondrian la ocasión para otro día.

—Gracias, Minato.

.

.

.

.

Veía borroso.

El piso se movía como si se hubiera subido a un bote. Trataba de enfocar las siluetas que se movian a su alrededor. Un momento estaba lucido, y al siguiente sentía como si le hubieran inyectado cocaína en la sangre. Era una sensacion muy rara.¿Que le estaba pasando?

La musica seguía escuchandola. Podía percibir un aroma floral cerca, muy cerca. Dezlizo su mano por el lugar de donde provenia, pudiendo distinguir algo sedoso y largo. Estaba demasiado aturdido para reparar en todo lo demás.

—¡Idiota! ¡Sueltala!

Y de repente, sintió que algo le tomaba del brazo, o mas bien le sujetaba como garras filosas. Y le alejaba del calor que hace un momento le envolvia el pecho. El olor tambien desapareció. No se detuvo a averiguarlo. Lo que sintió después, fue tan doloroso y potente, que no pudo sostenerse de pie e irremediablemente cayo al suelo.

—¡Neji, dejalo!

Era la voz de Kiba. La reconocio. Y también la voz de Neji. Otro viejo amigo. Sintió que lo voltearon porque se había precipitado boca abajo. Pronto distinguió muchos pares de ojos viendo lo con preocupación.

—¡Ya basta, Neji! ¡No ves que no puede defenderse!—kiba gritó, sujetando como podía al moreno que quería seguir golpeando al pobre rubio semiinconsciente. Ahora bien. ¿Que había sucedido para que Naruto estuviera en esa situación?

—¡Sueltame, Kiba! ¡Trato de besar MI PRIMA! ¡La estaba abrazando!—bramo el moreno que trataba de safarse del agarre del castaño. Todos los demás estaban tratando de ayudar al rubio para que se reincorporase.

—¡Debes calmarte! ¡Fue un accidente!

Kiba trato de hacer entender y calmar a Neji, pero este parecia como poseído por los mismos demonios. Ahora Shikamaru y Chouji, se habían unido para retener a un furioso Hyuga.

Por otro lado, Hinata estaba llorando. Estaba siendo abrazada por una de sus compañeras, tratando de consolarla. (XD Por dios. Si a Naruto fue al que le dieron la piña) No entendía la actitud de Neji. ¡Si solo estaban bailando! ¡No la había besado! Solo fue un pequeño roce en los labios que fue accidental. ¡Pero su primo estaba demasiado furioso por que Naruto se había recargado en su hombro! Pero no era suficiente razón para haberlo golpeado tan brutalmente. ¡No lo era!

—¡Ya fue suficiente!— Gaara salio al rescate del rubio, que nisiquiera tenia la fuerza para poder ponerse se pie. Se puso delante del moreno, enfrentando lo con la mirada—Naruto no esta en sus cinco sentidos. Yo... Le puse algo en su bebida... ¡Por eso él esta así!

Todos los presentes se petrificaron en su lugar. Solo Naruto cabeceaba de vez de vez, pero parecia como si no hubiera entendido lo que un bizarro Gaara había dicho. Ahora fue turno de Kiba para explotar.

—¿!QUE HICISTE QUE!?

El castaño soltó a Neji, quien ahora tenia un gesto contrariado, se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo que puso sus brazos al frente para defenderse del ataque del Inuzuka. Él no quería que pasara eso. Jamas imagino ni estuvo en sus planes el que alguien golpeara a Naruto. Solo lo hizo para que Naruto se divirtiera más. Ya que no quería que trajera ningún tipo de bebida alcohólica. Bien, pues nada de alcohol. Pero no dijo nada de drogas. Así que mientras estuvo distraído charlando con la chica Hyuga, le puso algo de polvo blanco en su bebida. Sabia que no era la mejor excusa. Tampoco trataba de excusarse con nadie. Pero al menos seria bueno disculparse con Naruto. Quien fue el mas perjudicado.

—¿¡Como pudiste!? ¡Eres imbécil! ¡Naruto no es un drogadicto como tu! ¡Esta me las vas a pagar...!— El castaño gritaba escandalosamente. Sacudia a Gaara por la camiseta que tenia puesta. Este solo se defendia. Ya que Kiba estaba por propinarle algunos golpes.

Kiba también estaba pasando por un lapso de furia intensa. Nisiquiera Neji, que habia comprendido la situación, podía detener al castaño. Inuzuka estaba enojado porque Gaara había drogado a Naruto. El rubio tonto no tenia la culpa se nada. No obstante, el problema recaia en las acciones de Gaara.

—¡Eres un maldito! ¡Naruto es un tonto por ser amigo de alguien como tu!—señalo con su dedo a Naruto, que ya estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala. Una chica le estaba dando de beber un vaso de agua—¡Miralo! ¡¿Te divierte verlo así!? ¡Por eso lo drogaste!

—¡Escucha!— interrumpió casi gritando, el pelirrojo. —¡No era mi intención! ¡Solo fue un error! ¡Me disculpare con él cuando este mejor!

—¿!Error dices!? ¡Maldito cabrón!—el castaño se enojo aún más, ya que a Gaara no parecia importarle el estado de su amigo. Su voz salio amenazadoramente aterradora— ¡Yo me encargare de que Naruto no se vuelva a acercar a alguien como tu, basura! ¿¡Me haz oído!?

De su cuenta corria que ese malnacido no se acercara a Naruto. Era una pesima influencia para el rubio. Ademas, Gaara era una basura que no se merecia ni que le mirasen. Cuando quiso decir algo mas, el silencio se apodero del lugar cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto. Dos adultos cruzaron el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Que esta... pasando?

Los señores Namikaze estaban plantados en la entrada, con el gesto incrédulo y confuso. Las llaves que Minato sostenía aún, se cayeron al suelo por la impresionante escena.

El rubio mayor tenso la mandíbula mientras dirigia su mirada a todos los recovecos de su casa. El sillón estaba volcado, a un se podía oir algún tipo de musica de rock, algunos vasos estaban tirados en el suelo, como algunas bolsas de frituras. No podía entender que había pasado en su casa. Habían muchos jóvenes en su sala, viendolo como si fuera un león hambriento. Se fijo en un muchacho castaño que se le hizo familiar, sobre otro chico pelirrojo que también se le hacia familiar.

—¿Mamá?... ¿Papá?...

Y por fin, pudo ver a su hijo. Sentado, casi acostado en el sillón, con dos chicas a su lado. Y estas lo estaban casi abrazando. OK. Que alguien le explicara que estaba pasando. No entendía nada de nada.

En vista de que Minato aún procesaba la información, la pelirroja se apresuro a tomar la palabra.

—¡Naruto! ¿¡Se puede saber que están haciendo!?

Fue Kiba quien, luego de escuchar la voz demandante de la madre de su amigo, se levantó como un resorte y se dispuso a responder. Ya que Naruto no estaba en condiciones.

—Señora Kushina. ¿Como debo decirlo...? ¿Solo es una reunión de amigos? ¡Si! ¡Naruto nos invito...porque!—ideó rápidamente un plan — ¡Nos organizaremos para un viaje!

—¿Y se puede saber porque no me lo dijiste Naruto?— su madre cuestiono. Miraba el semblante de su bebe, pareciendo muy relajado a pesar de estar en una situacion incomoda. Pero Naruto no respondió. Empezaba a cerrar los ojos porque sentía mucho sueño. —¡Naruto!

—Em. Señora Kushina —kiba llamo a la mujer. Ésta le mando una mirada afilada. Se llevo las dos manos a la cintura, aparentando estar enojada.— Lo que sucede es que... Naruto quería decirles... Pero... Iba a ser una sorpresa. Ya que... queríamos incluir a los padres... No como se hacia cuando eramos niños... Pero...

—¡Me duele la cabeza!

Ante la voz cargada de dolor, todos prestaron atención al muchacho rubio que se sujetaba la cabeza porque le estaba doliendo. Su rostro estaba un poco pálido. Y su respiración se había vuelto un poco agitada.

Kushina no tardo en ir donde Naruto, apartando bruscamente el lugar de las dos señoritas para revisarlo. Minato no tardo en imitarla. Ambos adultos tratando de ayudar a su hijo.

—¿Que tienes hijo? ¿Donde te duele?—preguntó Kushina, con voz preocupada. Hasta ese momento no había reparado en la palidez de su hijo. Ni en la desestabilidad de su respiración. Tomo la mano del rubio, que estaba temblando un poco

—¿Naruto, que tienes?— Minato también pregunto, al darse cuenta del estado de su hijo. Este tenia los ojos cerrados. De pronto, Naruto los abrió de sobremanera, se encorvo hacia adelante y vomitó.

Kushina y Minato lo sostenieron, antes de que cayera arrodillado. Pero no fue suficiente, porque en cuando el muchacho termino por vomitar un liquido extraño y amarrillento, éste se desmayo.

—¡Hijo!

—¡Naruto!

—¡Hay que llamar a una ambulancia!

—¡Traere agua!

—¡Santo Cielo!

Los padres de Naruto y algunas muchachas exclamaron, teniendo el mal presentimiento de que la droga le estaba haciendo algo. Podrían ser efectos secundarios por ser su primera vez. Es lo que pensó Gaara. Lo que le dio, solo una idea. Inuzuka se apresuro a sacar el celular de su bolsillo para empezar a llamar a una ambulancia.

—¡Hijo! ¡Responde! ¿¡Que le pasa!?— Kushina gritaba escandalosamente. Su rostro estaba teñido por la preocupación. Minato trato de tomar el pulso de Naruto. Y lo encontro muy débil.

—¡Rapido Kushina! ¡Enciende el auto, nos llevaremos a Naruto al hospital!

Su esposa no tardo en obedecer la orden. Salio con tropiezos por la desordenada casa. Minato levanto el cuerpo inconciente de su hijo, mientras salia con él en brazos para llevarlo al hospital.

La noche lo recibió en cuando salio. El rostro de Naruto se ilumino por la luz de la luna, dándole un tinte fantasioso, por la palidez de su piel. Se dio cuenta del cardenal que tenia cerca de la frente. Y se preocupo aún mas. Corrió hasta al coche, en donde Kushina ya los estaba esperando.

—¡Rápido, Minato!

Minato puso a Naruto en el asiento trasero, en el regazo de su esposa, mientras se apresuraba en subir al coche y encender el coche.

—¡Sujetalo, Kushina!—el rubio mayor arranco el coche. Las ruedas chiriaron un poco por el brusco movimiento.

El automóvil partió y se perdió entre las calles de la zona. El mas preocupado de todos fue Kiba, que a penas se fueron los adultos y se llevaron a su hijo, se abalanzo nuevamente sobre Gaara, quien esta vez no hacia nada por defenderse.

—¿¡Mierda, que le diste!? ¿¡Que mierda le diste!?— ardia en deseos de golpearlo hasta matarlo. Pero se contuvo. Necesitaba saber que le había dado a Naruto para que se pusiera así. El no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados.—¡Responde!

—¡Ya, Kiba! ¡Sueltalo!— Shikamaru trato de apartar al castaño, siendo ayudado por Chouji, Rock Lee y Neji.

—¡No es momento para estar peleando! ¡Hay que ir al hospital!— grito el chico con sobrepeso, siendo apoyado por las chicas que también estaban preocupadas. Mas que nada la Hyuga, que no habia parado de llorar.

—¡BIEN! ¡PERO ÉSTE IMBECIL ME LAS VA A PAGAR!— rugió Kiba, apartandose voluntariamente del pelirrojo — ¡ESCUCHAME MIERDA! ¡SI ALGO LE PASA, TE MATO!

—Ya, ya. Tranquilo Kiba. Mejor vamos pronto por un taxi. Cielos, que problemático.

Luego de ello, todos los jóvenes que eran mas cercanos al rubio, se subieron a un Taxi con destino al hospital mas cercano. Menos Hinata, que obligada por su primo, no pudo acompañarlos.

.

.

.

Sasuke hizo un gesto asombrado. Su boca se abrió ligeramente, incrédulo ante la enorme estructura que se erguia impotente como el castillo de un rey. Era... idóneo.

La casa de Madara tenia por lo menos una muralla de diez metros. Los arboles se alzaban como si dentro de ese lugar habitara un bosque que rodeaba el camino por el que la gente pasaba. Pero no solo eso. Había algo luminoso y verde al fondo de la espesura de la vegetación. Como si fueran luciernagas o luces ópticas como en los cuentos de ficción.

El camino lo hicieron con el coche. Miro a todos lados, sintiendose maravillado por la perfección de esa casa sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde Itachi, su hermano que también lucía un poco impresionado, se estaciono junto a otros autos que ya se habían aparcado en distintos lugares, se bajo ansioso por observar mejor el panorama que le regalaba la gran mansion. El suelo que pisaba, no parecia real, mas bien parecia artificial.

—¿Sasuke?

Volteo el rostro para ver a Itachi, quien también había salido del automóvil. Ambos se miraron un momento en silencio.

—¿Vamos?— Sasuke pregunto. Volviendo su vista al frente. A la imagen de ese castillo majestuoso. Itachi asintió, aunque Sasuke no lo viera. Recordó que cuando era tan solo un niño, y Sasuke a penas un bebe, la casa de su abuelo no se veía tan fantasiosa. Era como si en todos estos años, a Madara le hubiera dado por cambiar de aire o de estilo.

—Si. Ya es un poco tarde

Tomaron el camino pavimentado que tenia lineas segmentadas, comprendiendo que era la manera mas sencilla de no perderse por la gigantesca mansion.

El Uchiha mayor pudo divisar las luces de la casa por dentro. Algunas siluetas se movian por la transparencia de los grandes ventanales. Afuera, habían dos guardias que custodiaban la entrada. Eran hombres corpulentos y altos.

—Sasuke.

—Hn.

—No te separes de mi

—¿Que?

Itachi no respondió. Saco de su bolsillo una insignia con el simbolo Uchiha a manera de comprobar su invitación. Ambos guardias se miraron entre ello, asintiendo después.

—Entren.

Un guardia se aparto y dejo que los dos chicos entraran. Itachi espero a que le devolvieran la insignia. Pero estos solo esperaron a que pasaran.

—¿La insignia...?—Trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido por el mas grande.

—Se las darán cuando finalice la reunión.

Sin nada mas que añadir, los hermanos se miraron entre ellos y después se adentraron, descubriendo un largo pasillo oscuro, apenas iluminada por velas que se afilaban cada diez centímetro. Hasta ahora, la bienvenida habia sido extraordinaria. Los años parecían haber cambiado los gustos del abuelo. Mas adelante, cruzaron un enrejado de barras gruesas, descendiendo después por unas cuantas gradas.

—¿No te parece impresionante?— Sasuke pregunto, cuando al terminar de bajar, miraron en lo alto de la habitacion, tipo tinglado, un techo de vidrio que dejaba ver las millones de estrellas de la noche. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color carmín, y el suelo era cemento puro. Mas a la izquierda, divisaron un pequeño jardin, en la que que se podía distinguir variadas especies de flores. Itachi pensó, que si Ino estuviera allí, le habría entrado ganas de arrancar algunas y llevarlas con ella.

Al no ver a ninguna persona rondando por ese lugar, decidieron subir las escaleras del fondo. Seguramente todos los invitados estaban en la planta alta, talvez, esperando a que Madara hiciera su aparición.

Con una mirada a su hermano pequeño, le dijo que subieran por las escaleras. Sasuke asintio, sin despegar los ojos de la espalda de Itachi. ¿A que se había referido cuando dijo, no te separes de mi? ¿Acaso había algún peligro en ese lugar? ¿Itachi estaba preocupado por otra cosa, o era el hecho de estar allí? Deseaba saber, porque tanto misterio. Ahora se arrepentia por no haber preguntado el motivo de esa fiesta.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, una figura conocida los tomo por sorpresa. La única persona que estaba afuera, con una mano en el bolsillo de su saco,y la otra sosteniendo una copa de vino tinto.

—¿Puedo saber, porque te tardaste tanto?

—Shisui.

CONTINUARA.

Si. Gaara drogo a Naruto xD. No porque lo odia, sino porque quería hacerle ver la parte divertida de la vida.

Pobre Kushina. Le bajo la regla. No les ah pasado chicas? No es demasiado vergonzoso? En mi experiencia si lo es. Ya que, la primera vez que me paso, a penas sea una niña y como era normal, me asuste xD.

En fin, Madara tiene grandes planes. Dejenme un comentario sobre que les pareció este capítulo.

Actualizare lo mas pronto posible que se pueda.

Matta ne!


End file.
